Don't Jump
by Dragonsdeathangel
Summary: Bella thinks it will all be okay if she just jumped. I know I suck at summaaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Mom guess what I want for my birthday?**

**Mom: What?**

**Me: Jackson Rathbone and Kellan Lutz wrapped in paper with a bow.**

**Mom: Okay**

**Me: Yay**

**Mom: Here you go an early gift.**

**Me: Umm….it's a poster wrapped in paper with a bow.**

**Mom: It's what you said you wanted.**

**Me: Sadly I'll never own Jackson Rathbone or Kellan Lutz or twilight. Go team Jasper!! Oh yeah I don't own the song Don't jump it belongs to Tokio Hotel.**

**Bella's pov**

Bella laid down on her roof top. She felt so alone. Everyone had already left her. Charlie was avoiding her and Jack stopped talking to her. Her best friend left without saying good-bye and the guy she loved left her broken. She never felt so alone.

"How could he, how could they just leave her." she muttered.

She let the tears fall down her face.

"I wonder if I stood up would I fall and would he come and catch Me." said Bella quietly.

Her thoughts took her back to that night when it all went wrong.

**Flashback to her birthday party**

"_Shoot," I muttered when the paper sliced my finger; I pulled it out to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut. It all happened very quickly then. "NO!" Edward roared. He threw himself at me, flinging me back across the table. The glass plates shattered on my arm, ripping my skin wrist to elbow. Red pooled out as I crashed to the floor. Thunder crashed across the room as Emmett collided with Edward, his eyes wild with primitive need. _

**Flashback ends**

Yeah that was a party to remember, thought Bella. She stood up on the roof and looked down. That's when she heard a voice. It sounded like Edward but yet it a southern accent.

On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm  
I say your name in silence  
You don't wanna hear it right now  
The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears falling down  
Each one a promise  
Of everything you never found

Bella wiped her eyes. But the tears kept falling. She walked a little closer to the edge of the roof. Maybe I should jump. I mean everyone already left me and my dad doesn't know what to do with me anymore. The more she thought about jumping a voice in her head kept telling her no. But the voice wasn't Edward. It was Jasper's. Wait why his voice, thought Bella. He never talked to me or even hung out with me. Plus he did almost kill me on my birthday. But yet it wasn't his fault I was the idiot who cut her finger. Bella sighed and tears kept falling.

Jasper's Pov

I never left I just stayed hidden in the shadows. I wanted so much to say sorry and maybe kiss her. Wait did I just think about kissing her. I mean sure she was kinda cute for a human. She did have this I care about everyone else but myself attitude. But she was always hurting herself. I mean her blood smelt so good that night. Just the thought of her blood flowing down my throat made me want to just turn around and leave before I did something stupid. But she was crying again only this time the feeling I got from her was something that made me stay. I looked up at the roof top and there she stood looking down.

"I swear if she jumps and dies, I'm tearing Edward apart. We told him not to do and that I would go away." I said.

But no he just had to make everyone leave including my wife. The look on Alice's face was a look I wanted to wipe away. She looked at me with disgust and regret. The last thing she said to before she left was I'm done with you and trying to help. That hurt so much that if I had a heart it would have been torn. I climbed the tree and jumped quietly to the rooftop.

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump

**Bella's Pov**

I closed my eyes and all I wanted to do was jump and see if he cared enough to catch me.

"Oh Jasper…" I whispered.

That made me stop. Why did I just whisper his name? I loved Edward not Jasper. I mean he's always in his room reading or playing his guitar. Not only that he was best friend's husband and he was Edward's brother. But yet there was something about him that made me think of him. Like how when he did smile it was breath taken and when he said darling and that accent slipped out it made my heart beat faster. Wait was I thinking I wanted Edward not Jasper but yet I kept thinking about him. I had been for the past couple of days, but it was because I was in pain and needed someone. I mean hell I almost kissed Mike Newton but stopped when I realized how much it would hurt Jessica. Even though Jessica hated me. I waited to hear Edwards voice but all I heard was Jasper saying don't jump. What was wrong with me?

You open your eyes  
But you can't remember what for  
The snow falls quietly  
You just can't feel it no more  
Somewhere out there  
You lost yourself in your pain  
You dream of the end  
To start all over again

I opened my eyes and noticed the tears had stopped. Was it really Jasper I wanted? No I couldn't be. I wanted Edward and that's the only one I want. Only he didn't want or need me. I do remember him telling me that he didn't love me anymore. I noticed something falling from the sky. I groaned. I was snowing. Well this just increased my chances of falling. I wonder what Emmett would say. I bet he would laugh and say clumsy human. I chuckled at that thought. Emmett did always have a look on the bright side attitude. I bet Rosalie would be glad I mean she hated me.

**Jasper's Pov**

I was standing as far from her as I could. I wanted so bad to kiss her and run my tongue over her neck. For some reason I didn't want to bite her, just grab her and kiss her in place that Edward wouldn't. I wanted to show her what it would be like to make love to a vampire. But more than anything I wanted to take away all her pain. Oh for the love of whatever god there is I'm falling for Bella. Great just great how was I going to tell her, but first I needed to keep her from jumping. Wait when did it start snowing?

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump

**Bella's Pov**

I was about to take that leap when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"If you jump I'll never forgive myself and I wouldn't be able to tell you I Love you every day for as long as you'll let me." said a voice I knew all too well.

My first thought was it was Edward, but then I heard that accent and knew it was Jasper. I turned to face him and felt this urge to kiss him and let him touch me in ways that would make me blush. Which I was, and I was also glad he couldn't read my mind.

"Wait you love me…" I whispered.

Jasper nodded and before I could say anything else he kissed me. At first I was a little taken back, but I relaxed and kissed him back. I felt his hands roam all over my body. I moaned in his mouth as my hand roamed under his shirt. Then it hit me I was feeling guilty about all this. I mean I was supposed to be in love with Edward and what would Alice think about all this? I pulled back and stared in his eyes and all that guilt left me. Jasper turned and held out his hand.

I don't know how long  
I can hold you so strong  
I don't know how long

just take my hand  
Give it a chance  
don't jump

I grabbed it and we made our way down to my window. Once inside my room Jasper kissed me once more and I felt us fall to my bed. Jasper was removing my shirt and I was removing his. Next he removed my jeans. He took one leg out slowly and kissed each one. He made his way back to my mouth and then I felt his breath on my throat. It made me shiver and moaned as he sucked on my neck. I hadn't noticed his pants were gone. I was too busy moaning and shivering from the kissing, sucking and blowing on my neck. What I saw next was a figure in a tree watching with such anger that I pushed Jasper away.

"Edward." I said.

Everything went black and the last thing I remember hearing was

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump  
And if all that can't hold you back  
I'll jump for you

**A/N: ****I hope you like it and leave lots of reviews. Who knows this could turn out to be a story instead of a one shot? So depending on the number of reviews I get will determine if I will continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I'm going to make this into a story. Hopefully you'll like it. I don't own Twilight or Jasper or Emmett. If I did they would be in my room. ~winks~ **

**Bella's pov**

I didn't want to open my eyes. I just wanted things to go away. Okay I wanted Jasper to stay and Edward to just leave. I mean he's good at that. This darkness seems to be the only thing keeping me from facing what I need to. I opened my eyes and found my shirt and pants had been put back on, and there he stood. Running his hands through his bronze hair, he turned to me and I could see the pain in his eyes. I turned and looked for Jasper. I could feel Edward watching me.

"He left." said Edward.

I looked at him.

"What do you mean he left? Why?" I asked?

Edward came and sat on the bed and tried to pull me into his arms. I moved away. Edward sighed.

"Bella love he went back to the house to make up with Alice." he said.

I was shocked and low noise came from my mouth. Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. I was shocked, but more than anything crushed. I mean he did say he would love me for as long I would let him. I guess that was a lie. I let Edward hold me all while I tried to keep the tears from falling. Now I wished I had jumped. I felt Edward kiss my neck. I pushed away from him and got up.

"Just because you left doesn't mean you can just come back here and just pick up where you left off." I said with anger.

Edward got up and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"I know leaving was stupid, but I thought it would be for the best." Edward said.

I sighed, not knowing what to do. Edward turned me to him and kissed me. I wanted to pull away, but I realized for what. Jasper didn't want me anymore. But as he kissed me all I could think about was the kiss I shared with Jasper. Yeah kissing him was a lot better than kissing Edward. Edward ran his tongue along my bottom lip. I pulled away.

**Edward's pov**

I smiled as Bella turned from and out the corner of my eyes I could see Jasper. He turned and left. It made me want to laugh, but I didn't. I pulled Bella back to her bed and lay down with her. I ran my hands up and down her arms, kissing her neck and whispering how much I love her. I climbed on top of her and kissed her once more. I let my hands roam all over her body. I missed touching her so much. My hands made their way up her shirt and I was waiting for that moan she makes whenever I do this. Only it didn't come. I pulled away from the kiss and stared down at her. I could see the pain in her eyes. I sighed and got off her I stood.

"I'll be here in the morning to pick you up for school." I said.

I then left.

**Jasper's pov**

Edward told me to leave and go get some towels. Only when I got back they were kissing. I knew she didn't love or want me. So I left. I headed back to the house. Once I got there I was embraced by Esme. She hugged me and told me how much she missed me. I smiled at her. Carlisle was next he pulled me into a hug. I was about to head into the house when Emmett flew at me and tackled me. I laughed and we rolled around for a bit. Rosalie was next after smacking Emmett in the head.

"I missed you bro." said Rosalie.

I enter the house and found Alice sitting on the couch. I was about to turn and leave when she pulled me into a hug. I was shocked.

"Oh Jasper I missed you so much and I'm so sorry for what I said." said Alice.

I pulled away from her and headed to my room.

**Bella's pov**

I was laying there and Edward was trying his best to have sex with me. I mean the one time he wants to all I could think about was Jasper. I thought about his kiss and his touch. I was glad Edward left. I curled up into a ball and went to sleep, dreading the day to follow. I wish Charlie was still here, but he left to go on a long vacation, he was coming back in a week. I dreamt I was drowning in a lake and Edward and Jasper stood there laughing at me. They walked away and left me there. I screamed and woke to find tears falling from my eyes. I realized no one was there to hold me. I looked at my clock and saw that it was 5:30am. I sighed and climbed out of bed. I grabbed my bag of bathroom stuff and headed to go take a shower. Once in the bathroom I turned on the water and climbed in the warm water felt good. I washed my hair and made sure I was clean I wanted Edward's touch off me. I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around me and brushed my teeth. I headed back to my room and went to get dressed. I pulled out a black Bullet for my Valentine shirt, dark blue wide legged jeans and located my black and grey converse. I brushed my hair and pulled it back into a pony tail leaving some down to frame my face. I made my way down stairs and I skipped breakfast and found my back pack and my Nirvana hoodie and keys. I locked the door and climbed in my truck. I wasn't going to wait for Edward. I was an hour early so I pulled out my copy of Romeo and Juliet. I guess I was too busy reading because I heard car door slamming shut and a motorcycle. I looked up from book and there he stood. I seemed to have forgotten how to breathe as I stared at him. It was not too long ago my hands were all over his body. My tongue in his mouth, those thoughts made me blush. But what I saw next, made me gasp.

**Okay tell me what you think. Do you want more? Well don't forget to review and I shall deliver more. Places a plate of frosted Jasper, Emmett shaped cookies on the table. Help yourself and don't forget to review, please and thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I don't own Twilight ~sniff~ I don't even own Jasper or Emmett ~sniff~ Just thought I'd say that. Oh yeah there will be lemon in this one. Just thought I'd warn ya.**

**Bella's pov**

What I saw made me gasp. Jasper arrived on his motorcycle and Alice's arms wrapped around him. At first I thought maybe he just gave her a ride, but I saw next confirmed everything Edward said last night. Alice kissed him. I sighed as I got out of my truck. I just closed the door when Edward came over looking pissed. Before he could say anything Emmett raced forward and grabbed me in a bone crushing hug.

"Emmett can't breathe and yes I miss you." I said.

Emmett chuckled and released me. I miss Emmett's laugh a lot. His humor was contagious. No matter how bad of a day you're having Emmett could make you laugh. Rosalie just gave me a nod before heading into the school. Emmett followed her and then Alice was next she squealed and hugged me. All I could think was I wished Jasper was mine. But hugged her back and made plans to go shopping with her and Rosalie. Jasper gave a small smile before following Alice into the building. Edward grabbed me and pulled me to him. He tried to give me a kiss but I turned away at the last minute and he kissed my cheek. Edward let out a low growl. He grasped my face in his hands and kissed me on the mouth. I wanted to push him away and vomit. But I just let him kiss me. He pulled away with a smirk.

"I told you I was going to pick you for school, it's a good thing Alice told me not to, because I would have been very mad." said Edward.

I looked at him. He grabbed my hand and led me into the building. Once he was gone I made my way to 1st period which was History. I sat down in my seat when Jasper walked in. My heart stopped for a second then and speeds up. He was wearing a black shirt that was tight but not too tight, a dark blue and black button up shirt, a pair of semi tight black jeans that you knew were riding low on his waist and of course his favorite black boots. His hair looked like he just rolled out of bed and just ran his hand through it. I already knew what was underneath that shirt, because I got to run hands all over it. All though I didn't get a chance to catch a look at was in those jeans. Freakin Edward, showing up and ruining my moment. I sighed and laid my head on my desk to hide the blush that was coming. Jasper took the seat next to me. He leaned over. "Good morning Bella." he whispered. It took everything I had not to grab him and have my way with him. I looked up at him and smiled. "Good morning to you." I said. We would have said more but the teacher started talking.

**Jasper's pov**

After I had gone to my room that night Alice entered and sat down on the bed.

"Jasper, I missed so much and I would do anything to make it up to you." she said.

She stood and removed her clothes piece by piece. Normally I would just grab her and we'd go at it. But tonight I wanted Alice to be Bella. Alice came over to me and kissed me her hands under my shirt and touching me. I kissed her back, but in my mind it was Bella I was kissing. It was Bella's hands touching me. I stood up from my chair and Alice wrapped her legs around my waist. I walked over to the bed and placed her on it. I tossed my clothes on the floor and climbed on the bed. I knew it was Alice on the bed wanting me, but in my heart and mind it was Bella laying there naked and wanting me. I kissed her neck than her each nipple. I pulled then into my mouth and sucked on them. Take each one biting gently and pulling them. When I was done they stood hard. Alice was moaning I kissed my way down; this is what I wanted to do with Bella. I wanted to explore her body with my mouth. I wanted her to moan my name and run her hands through my hair. I pushed Alice's legs open and licked along her legs. I placed my mouth at her entrance and blew. Alice's hips bucked and she moaned. I ran my tongue up and down her lips and before thrusting it inside her. I wondered what Bella tasted like. I wonder if she tasted sweet. I kissed my way back up to her mouth and kissed her. Bella's mouth tasted better. We shifted positions and Alice was making her way down to my cock. She took it in her mouth and sucked. I moaned. The whole time she was doing that I was thinking it was Bella's mouth. I tried so hard not to scream out Bella's name. Alice pulled away and climbed on me. I felt her lower herself on me and soon I was inside her. Alice moved her body up and down and moaned. I just laid there and let her do all the work. She didn't seem to mind. I could Alice was getting ready to cum; she was moving faster and moaning louder. I was sure everyone could hear clearly now. I felt myself getting ready to cum inside her. Then it hit us both, Alice screamed my name and I silently screamed Bella's in my head. Alice climbed off me and tried to pull me to her. I just got up and headed to the shower. I stayed in there for awhile. When I came back out I head down the stairs. Edward blocked my way. He smirked at me.

" She will never be yours." said Edward.

I pushed past him and thought_. _

"_Yeah well I bet while you were fucking her she was thinking of me, too bad you can't read her mind". I thought._

I chuckled at the look on his face. I ran into the forest to hunt. By the time I got back it was time to head to school. I quickly dressed and headed my bike. Alice was standing by it. I sighed and climbed on as she climbed on behind me. Once we got there Bella was begin crushed by Emmett. She looked so good I had think of things to keep from getting a hard on. Bella turned towards me just as Alice kissed me. I saw her smile drop and felt sadness and pain coming from her. Alice made her way over to Bella and hugged her. I just smiled at her like an idiot and let Alice led me inside. I entered my 1st period class and saw Bella sitting there. I caught a blush creeping up her face as she stared at me. I saw the seat next to her was empty so I grabbed before anyone else. After our little greeting the teacher started talking.

**Edward's pov**

After I left Bella's house that night I made my way home. I was about to enter my room when I heard moaning coming from Jasper's room. I was about to turn when I heard his thoughts. Like hell he was going to do any of that to my Bella. So I knew I had to cross those boundaries and give her what she wanted. I made my way back down the stairs and stood by the front door. When he came down, I let him know that Bella was mine. What he thought next pissed me off. I wanted to grab him and toss him through the window. But I smiled after he left, because Bella would see tomorrow that I was right. I made way up the stairs into my room. I laid on my bed listening to my cd and thinking of what I wanted to do to Bella. I felt myself harden, so I stood and quickly removed my clothes. My hands move toward my harden member and began jerking away. Soon my thoughts changed from Bella to Tanya. It was Tanya's tongue run up and down my chest; it was her lips on my mouth. Her mouth wrapped around my cock. The more I thought about the faster my hand went. I came instantly with a smile, because all that stuff I thought about I'd already done with Tanya, plus more. That's when it hit me, I wanted to fuck Bella and leave her. I wanted to make sure I left her broken so nobody but me was the one that could fix her and each I came back to fuck I'd leave her broken so more and not even Jasper could fix her. I chuckled at that thought. I looked at my clock and realized I need to get ready. I was putting on my shoes when Alice knocked on my door. "Bella left for school already.' said Alice before leaving. I growled. I told her I was picking her up. That girl has got to learn to listen. I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door to school.

**A/N: Okay so what do you think? Did you like it, hate it? Don't forget to review. Remember reviewing makes me happy plus you get to lick frosting off Jasper and Emmett shaped cookies.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been awhile since I updated. I went to a friend's house, but then it snowed a lot and like people's car were getting stuck so I ended up staying a little while longer. Anyway the usually stuff, I don't own Twilight. However in my own little world I own Jasper and Emmett and we're having a tea party.**

**Me: more tea Mister Jasper?**

**Jasper: You do know you still don't own me right? I mean I belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Me: ~pouts~ really Oh well I'm done with this tea party.**

**Emmett: But I wanted more tea. Why Jasper, why did you have to mess up the tea party?**

**Anyway here's chapter 4 hope you like it.**

**Bella's Pov**

I couldn't wait to get to work even if I was working with Mike Newton. I made my way to gym class and noticed Jasper was sitting on the floor against the wall. I quickly got changed and walked over to him.

"So how's your day so far?" asked Jasper?

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled. Jasper looked at me and laughed.

"That great of a day huh?" asked Jasper?

I sighed.

"It would be better if a certain someone would leave me alone." I said.

At that moment Edward walked in and handed the teacher a note. He saw me and Jasper and made his way over.

"Bella I had my classes switched so we could be together." said Edward.

Edward leaned in to kiss me but the teacher blew his whistle and we lined up.

"I wonder what sudden death he has lined up for everyone." I said.

Jasper chuckled and shook his head. Edward looked at us and frowned.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

I sighed.

"Well you know how clumsy I am, just because I'm in gym class doesn't mean it goes away." I said.

The teacher divided us in to two teams of eight and led us out to the field. I noticed he had placed a soccer ball on the ground and then explained what we're doing. I looked over and noticed Jessica smiling at Edward. I also saw him smile back at her and wink. I rolled my eyes and followed my team. It was half way into the game that I did it. I wasn't paying attention, I was busy watching Jasper run in his gym shorts. I turned and the ball smacked me in the head. I hit the ground and blacked out.

**Jasper's Pov**

I saw the ball and knew it was headed for Bella. I made my way to her. I knelt down by her and noticed a red mark appearing on her head. I went to pick her up when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Move, I'm the only that gets to touch her." said Edward.

He pushed me aside and picked her up. The teacher just sighed and shook his head. I heard him mutter, that for once he would to have a class without someone getting injured. I followed the rest of the class back inside to get changed. I headed to the nurses office instead of my Spanish class. On my way there I saw Edward with someone. I was shocked to see Tanya, but pissed at the two of them making out. I kept walking and enter the office, the nurse was gone. I saw Bella laying on the bed mumbling.

"No Edward I want Jasper to do it." Bella mumbled.

I sat down on the bed and whispered "What do you want Jasper to do?" I asked?

I watched her lips. They we begging me to kiss them. I leaned down and heard her say.

"I want Jasper to kiss the monkey and then you can kiss Emmett." she mumbled.

I raised a brow. I realized my hands were rubbing her arm and I was close enough to kiss her. So I did I placed my lips on hers. Bella opened her eyes. Just as she was about deepen the kiss the nurse walks in. I pulled away and moved to chair next to her bed. Bella smiled at me and then sighed. Edward was standing by the door. He turned and left.

**Edward's Pov**

I carried Bella to the nurse's office. The nurse smiled a sad smile while shaking her head. I placed Bella on the bed and turned to leave. As I was walking away a voice called out to me.

"Oh Edward." the voice said.

I turned there stood Tanya. I quickly wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. The next thing I know is my tongue is in her mouth and loving every minute of it. She pulled away and whispered in my ear that I should come to her house for some fun. I nodded; she made her way to my car. I was on my way to tell Bella that I would see her later tonight, when I saw him kiss her. I wanted to pull him off her and beat him into the ground. The nurse came up behind me and made her way to her desk. I saw Jasper move to the chair and Bella look at me. I turned and left. Tanya was waiting for me by my car. She climbed in; I got into my car and kissed Tanya before pulling out the parking lot. We made it to her house. I was surprised at what I saw. She pulled me in for another kiss and that led to me being pushed on the couch. Tanya straddled me and smiled.

**Alice's Pov**

I could tell that things between me and Jasper were bad. I mean I did walk out on him. I was an idiot. I noticed the way he was watching Bella. I knew that it was over between us. I sighed and pulled out the divorce papers and signed them. I was about to stand when she had a vision. It was of Edward and Tanya. Alice was pissed. I shoved the papers back into her bag and headed towards Jasper's bike. I saw Jasper and Bella coming out. I plastered a smile on my face and went to meet them. I could tell that Jasper knew something was wrong. He gave Bella a quick hug and walked over to his bike. I climbed on behind him.

**Sorry if this was a short chapter. I shall write another soon. Like tomorrow night. So remember to review and enjoy the Emmett and Jasper sundaes. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I said I would have this up by tonight, but I had writer's block. I couldn't think of anything expect this one song playing over and over and over in my head. Anyway now I'm able to think of things to write, not only that but my cat was bugging me to play with her. Anyway here we go, I don't own Twilight. If I did I'd be kicking Emmett's butt in Guitar Hero and Halo and do things with Jasper that involve frosting and sprinkles. Nough said onto the story ~insert evil laughter~ Oh yeah there will be bad language.**

**Bella's Pov**

After working with Mike all day I wanted to go home. I don't know how many times I tried to lock him in the backroom; he always found a way out. I climbed happily into my truck and headed home. I pulled up and noticed Edward was sitting on my porch. I sighed. Why oh why couldn't he just go away. I mean right now I could have Jasper naked and laying on my bed waiting for me. As soon as I thought that a blush creped its way up face. I got out of my truck and walked to the door. Edward grabbed me and pulled in for a kiss. Only when he kissed me I could it was different. Like he was doing it as a way to say I was his and only his. I pulled away and opened the door. I walk in and wondered over to the answering machine. I pushed the button and Charlie's voice came over it.

"_Hey Bella honey I hope you're feeling better, I'm sure how to tell you this, but I'm not coming home. I found someone and well I'm thinking of staying. I hope you understand, give me a call later and we'll talk more. Love ya kid."_ said Charlie.

Wait my dad wasn't coming home. I leaned my head on the wall. This could not be happening. Edward pulled me in for a hug. I heard my cell phone ring and was about to answer it when Edward grabbed it. He quickly hung up and said wrong number. I glared at him.

"Who the hell said you could answer my phone?" I asked angrily?

I grabbed it away from.

"You should leave now." I said with a bit of force.

Edward smiled.

"I'll be back later." he said and with that he was out the door.

I was sitting down thinking about what I was supposed to do now. I mean where will I live? I know I have a job; I guess I could quit school and work full time. I sighed and laid my head on the couch. My stomach let me know it was hungry. I sighed, and got and headed to the kitchen. I fixed me a quick sandwich and washed it down with some juice. I made my way up to room. I stop when I noticed a figure was sitting in the tree. My first reaction was to toss random objects while screaming. Then I realized it was Jasper. I smiled and opened my window. Jasper pulled me in for a hug. I leaned into it. I loved how he smelled.

**Edward's Pov**

I was breathing heavily as Tanya hung up her phone. I smiled at her. I was about to kiss her when she said

"I hope you girlfriend enjoys our love making sounds" she said.

I looked at her with anger. I pushed her away and grabbed my clothes. I quickly put them on.

"What's the matter, afraid she would dump you?" Tanya asked?

I turned to her and glared.

"Let's get this straight; I don't make love to you I fuck you, because to make love to you would mean I have to love you, which I don't." I said walking towards the door.

"What does that human have that I don't?" asked Tanya with hate in her voice.

I turned and looked at with a smirk.

"Simple her heart beats and she will let me use her like a toy, you put away and only use when you remember it." I said walking out the door.

I got into my car quickly and sped away. I had to get to Bella's house and erase that message. I mean who knows how this would affect my plan. I made to her house and made my way in. Foolish human I thought as I made my way over to the answer machine. I listened to the messages. There was one from her dad that made me smile. I got to the one Tanya left and erased it. I then made my way to Bella's room. I looked around and sighed in disgust. How could she let her room become so messy? I noticed her underwear draw was open; I smiled as I walked over to them. I grabbed a pair and shoved them into my pocket. I quickly headed out of the house and went to go wait for her. It must have been 30 minutes before she pulled up. I waited for her to exit the truck. When she walked up to the door I pulled her in for a kiss. She pulled away and entered the house. I smiled to myself. She went over to the answer machine and listened to the massage her dad left her. I was hoping that hearing that I would maybe get some action. I mean she has wanted me to make love to her for awhile now. I pulled her in for a hug and was interrupted by her phone going off. I grabbed and answered it. It was Tanya playing the sex noise again she was about to say something, but I hung up. I could tell Bella was pissed. She told me to leave. I did knowing I would be back later that night.

**Jasper's Pov**

Me and Alice made it home. I was headed for the library, when Alice asked me to come upstairs; she wanted to talk to me. I followed her to our room and she sat on the bed with a sad smile.

"Jasper, I know there's nothing there anymore. I felt it when I came back, but I wanted it to make it work." she said.

She then reached into her bag and pulled out some papers. I looked them over and then looked at her.

"I know you don't love me like you use to, I know you love Bella and right now she's going to need you." she said.

I just looked at her.

"Why?" I asked?

"Because Edward's cheating on her with Tanya and I think he has a plan that will hurt Bella to no end." said Alice.

I stood up and was almost to the door when Alice grabbed me. She handed me a pen and the papers. I sighed. I knew I loved her, just not in that way. I signed the papers and handed them back to her. She pulled me in for a quick hug and then left. I thought about what she had said. I raced to Edward's room only he wasn't there. I smashed his cd collection and then turned around. I was about to leave when he showed up smiling. He looked around his room and saw his cd and he turn with a look of outrage on his face. I could feel the hate and anger.

"I know that you are cheating on Bella and whatever you are planning I suggest you do on someone else, because if you hurt her I'll rip you apart and burn you." I said.

Edward laughed. He smirked at me.

"That's where you're wrong, she loves me and I can do what I want to her when I want to and you can't stop me." said Edward.

He then turned and sat down on his chair ignoring the cd mess. I was about to grab him and toss him out the door, when Alice entered. She motioned for me to come to her. I walked over and she whispered in my ear that Bella needed me now. I nodded and left. I made my way to her house and climbed the tree I noticed her window was locked shut. So I waited until she came. I felt the pain, anger, hurt, and fear as she looked out the window. She realized it was me and let me in. The first thing I did was hug her. I need to feel her against me. I pulled her back and stared into her eyes. She said that Edward always dazzled her; well the same can be said about her. She dazzled the hell out of me. I pulled her in for a kiss. I made sure to take my time. I kissed her slow and ran my hands up her back. She let out a small moan and that made me want her more. I pushed her up against the wall and felt her hands under my shirt. I was about to remove her shirt when she pulled away. I looked at her confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She looked at me.

"You're with Alice." she said.

**Okay sorry if it's short and I know you all hate cliffhangers. But my eyes are refusing to stay open. So I shall write more later. Don't forget to tell what you think. Plus I would like thank all those who have taking the time to review, Missmaj, Bittespringnicht, Lyridium, Edwardroxmysoxx, Insatiable06, Snowfire81,WhitlockRN, Native-Kitten, and . You guys Rock. So don't forget to review after reading. Please and thank you. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I would to say thank you for al l the reviews I got. I didn't think anyone would read this. Anyway thanks for the reviews, story alerts, and favorites. So me and some friends were talking about things to put in a clothes dryer. Then we wonder what would happen if tried to cook bacon in a dryer and what would happen to 2 litter of soda. Yeah me and my friends are weird. Anyway you know the drill I don't own freakin Twilight cause Stephenie Meyer owns them and she rocks. I wish Jasper and Emmett were real. Anyway onward with the story, oh yeah there will be a lemon scene between Jasper and Bella. **

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's pov**

I stared at Jasper waiting for an answer. I turned away from him and looked at the wall. I felt the tears start to fall. I was an idiot for stopping that kiss. I was about to leave the room, when Jasper grabbed me and pulled me to him.

"Me and Alice are over, I signed the divorce papers today." said Jasper.

I leaned into his arms.

"So it's over between you to?" I asked?

Jasper turned me to him and kissed me. I felt his hand under my shirt and moaned into his mouth. My hands traveled down to his butt and grasped it. I felt Jasper smile and his lips traveled to my neck. I felt him sniff my neck and murmur so tasty and he sucked on my neck. I moaned and my hands made their way to his pants. I wanted to see what he was packing. He stopped sucking on my neck and pulled my hands away. He smiled and shook his head. He picked me up and laid me down on the bed. He pushed my shirt up and stared.

"So beautiful." He whispered.

He ran his hands all over my stomach and up to my bra. I leaned up and so he could take it off. Once it was gone, he removed my shirt.

"Oh Bella, Bella, you have no idea what you do to me." said Jasper.

He pushed me back down and kissed me. I licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth and I sucked on his tongue. He moaned in my mouth. The kiss deepens and soon he had to stop. I was breathing heavily. He kissed and sucked his way down until he came to stomach. He licked around my navel and then back up. His mouth found my nipples and he smirked before taking one in his mouth. He sucked on it until it stood proud and hard. He gently bit and tugged, He then moved on to the other one. He kept sucking, biting and pulling on my nipples. I kept moaning. He finally stopped and looked at me with that smirk. I felt my heart beat faster.

**Jasper's pov**

I smirked at her. I could feel the lust and love coming off her. I loved how she moaned.

"Bella darling we have a problem." I said letting my southern accent slip out.

Bella looked at me confused.

"You seem to still have on your jeans and I want them off." I said with a low growl.

Bella smiled at me. Her lips looked so good, they also tasted good. They tasted like something sweet, kind of like a drug you couldn't resist. He quickly pulled my jeans off and smiled.

"I see your panties match your bra." I said.

I pulled them off quickly.

"Umm…Jasper we have another problem." said Bella.

I looked at her.

"Oh yeah and what would that be?" I asked with a smirk.

"You still have on all your clothes." she said with a pout.

I smiled.

"Well now what do you plan to do about it?" I asked?

Bella sat up on her knees and pulled my shirt from my pants. She quickly removed my first shirt. She slowly removed my last shirt. It soon joined the clothes on the floor. I was about to unbutton my jeans, when she pushed my hands away.

"No, I'll take them off." she said.

She slowly unbuttons and unzipped my jeans. She pulled them down and could see my erections through my boxers. Once they were removed, she made a cute noise and the look on her face was priceless.

**Bella's pov**

I finally got my wish. I saw what he was packing and boy was I surprised. He was long, thick and hard. I gasped and a small noise came from my mouth. I gripped it with both of my hands and slowly took him in my mouth. I removed one of my hands and slowly played with his balls. He moaned as I twirled my tongue around the head. I licked it like it was my favorite flavor of ice cream. I took him in my mouth as far I as I could and began sucking. His hands were in my hair and he was moaning.

"This feels so good, I love my cock in your mouth." he said.

He soon pulled away and pushed me on the bed. He crawled in between my legs and began to lick me all the way to my thighs. He pushed my legs apart and his tongue found its way to my wet and warm folds. He tongued my nub and slid a finger in me. I arched my back and moaned as he flicked my nub with his tongue. He soon stuck removed his finger and replaced it with his tongue. I felt his tongue inside me and soon was sent over the edge.

"Jasper." I cried out.

He kept tonguing me licking up everything that came out. He made his way back up to my lips and kissed me. I loved the way I tasted especially from his mouth. The kiss deepened again and soon I was breathing harder than ever. He positioned himself at my entrance. I looked at me and I nodded. He slowly entered me. Soon he was at my barrier. He pushed until I felt it break. The pain was intense but soon pleasure filled me. He moved slowly at first but then picked speed. With every thrust I moaned.

"Oh my Bella you feel so good." he said with that southern accent.

I felt my ready to cum. He began to slow down. I let out a small whimper. He smiled at me and sped up. I love the feeling of him inside me. I could tell he was going to cum. My body shook with the orgasm that came,

"JASPER!' I yelled!

He soon came and we collapsed on the bed. He pulled me into his arms and my eyes began to close.

"I love you Bella my darling." he said.

"I love you Jasper my southern knight in shiny armor." I said.

**Jasper's pov**

Man that was amazing. I mean Alice is one thing, but Bella was great. I loved how she tasted and the noises she made. I love the feel of her tongue in my mouth. I watched her sleep for a bit. She was she peaceful. I got up and quickly wrote her a note. I was about to leave when I heard,

"No Edward Jasper's hotter then you and if you try that again I'll poke you in the eye with a straw, or maybe shoot you in the eye with a paintball gun." she said.

I chuckled and made my out the window. That Bella was funny when she talked in her sleep, for awhile her dreams were haunted by that bastard that left her broken. I made my way back to the house. I raced upstairs to my room and noticed Alice had moved her stuff out. I was about to sit down to finish up my homework when I noticed a pair of panties on my bed. WTF I thought. I made my way to the Alice's new room.

"Hey Alice I think you left your panties on my bed." I said.

Alice looked at them.

"Those aren't mine; I do believe that those are the ones Bella picked out on our last shopping trip." said Alice.

I smiled a bit.

"Wait how did they end up in my room, not that I'm complaining?" I asked?

Alice froze for a second. Soon I felt the anger coming off her.

"Look Alice, Bella and I had…"

Before I could finish Alice looked at me.

"I'm not mad that you slept with Bella, but Edward planted those panties in your room to make me mad at you, not only that but things are about to get ugly in a few minutes." said Alice.

No sooner then she said that Edward raced up the stairs. He threw open Alice's door and walked towards me.

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!" he shouted with anger!

I looked at him. At that time Emmett and Rosalie showed up.

"What do you mean he slept with your girlfriend?" asked Emmett looking at me with anger.

**Edward's pov**

I made my way towards Bella's house with one thing in mind, well two things in mind. I was going to fuck Bella and then dump her and date Jessica. Yeah that would make her mad and crush her. I chuckled at my plan. I climbed the tree to Bella's room and what I saw pissed me off. He was fucking my girlfriend. Then she yelled out his name. What the fuck? I mean why his name. It should be my name she was yelling. I watched as they curled together and heard them say I love you to each other. There was no way in hell I was going to let him have her without a fight. She was mine to use and abuse as I see fit. I jumped down from the tree and headed to the woods. I had to hunt, before I did something stupid. I wanted to be in control when I broke her heart. I smelt a heard of deer and I made my way to them. I quickly pounced on one and drank his blood. I drank until I was satisfied. I was about to go back to Bella's house when I remember I planted the panties on Jasper's bed. I changed direction and went back to the house. I opened the door and made my way to Alice's room. I threw open the door and shouted at Jasper about sleeping with my girlfriend. That's when Emmett and Rosalie showed up. I smiled to myself, but that smile quickly went away when I heard what Jasper was thinking.

"_**Yeah and she screamed my name as she came."**_ thought Jasper.

I ran towards him and slammed him into a wall. What he said next pissed me off even more.

"So I guess sleeping with Tanya doesn't count, or how about what you have plan for Bella. I do believe you want to hurt in way that only you can fix." he said.

I growled at him and punched him. Jasper pushed me and I fell on to the floor. He pounced on me and smashed my head into the floor over and over. I was about to toss him when Emmett grabbed him and pulled him away. Esme and Carlisle appeared.

"What is going on in here and why are Rosalie and Emmett holding Edward and Jasper?"asked Carlisle?

Alice looked at him.

**Awww another chapter finished. I hope you all like it. Don't forget to review. I like review they make me all giggly. Thanks again to those that reviewed. You guys are awesome. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so normally I would say something weird or random. You pick. But I guess I'm kind of out of it due to the fact I had to shovel the driveway and the sidewalk. I hate snow I want it to go away. Freakin groundhog seeing his shadow, now we have 6 more weeks of freakin winter. I want to bang my head on a wall, but I won't I'll just type and mumble about how snow sucks. Oh yeah I don't own Twilight, can this day get any worse? Great my cat stole my pop tart. ~sighs~ On with the story after I get back my pop tart. Me: Come back here with my pop tart! ~chase cat~ Cat: Meow meow, meow.**

**Jasper's pov**

I struggled to get away from Emmett, but he held on tight. I looked at Carlisle.

"Why don't ask Edward about Tanya and what he plans to do to Bella." I said with anger.

Carlisle turned and looked at Edward. Edward glared at me.

"Okay so what I slept with Tanya, but he slept with Bella." said Edward.

I looked at him, and that's when I felt Emmett's grip losing up enough for me to break free. I run at Edward and slammed him into a wall; I then grab him by the throat and slammed him into a window. I watched him fall to the ground. I quickly followed him. He stood up and lunged at me. I step to the side and as he passed me I kicked the back of his legs. He went flying to the ground I pounced on his back and pulled his arms behind him. He let out a growl and I laughed.

"I think Bella should know what's going, don't you? I asked?

Edward just growled at me. I pulled tighter on his arms. Emmett came and pulled me off. Carlisle held Edward.

"I have had enough, both of you in the house now!" He yelled at us!

I felt the emotions coming off him and I knew I had messed up bad. I should have waited to sleep with Bella. Man I was idiot sometimes. But the way I felt about her was real. I loved that girl and would keep Edward from breaking her heart. We all made our way into the house. Esme looked at us with a sad smile. I felt her emotions, she was unhappy. I lowered my head.

"I think we should call Bella and have her come here." said Rosalie.

I turned to her.

"Why so you can rub it in her face, and watch her cry? I asked?

Rosalie looked at me as if she wanted to kill me. She turned and walked away. Emmett glared at me. He went after his wife.

"I agree we should have Bella here." said Carlisle.

Esme went and called Bella. I went and sat in the living room and waited. Edward came and sat down on the opposite end.

"You know she'll never leave me." said Edward.

I just glared at him.

"Bella's smarter than you think." I said.

Edward just smirked.

**Rosalie's pov**

I was so mad at Jasper and Edward. But mostly Edward, I mean what the hell was his problem. After months of begging us to let her in our family, he does this. I wanted to rip Edward limb from limb and set each piece on fire. I was about to punch the wall when Emmett grabbed me and hugged me.

"I know deep down you care for her like a sister and you don't want her hurt." Emmett said.

"I know, but I've such a bitch to her in hopes she would avoid us." I said.

Emmett watched me and knew I was feeling bad.

"Look you did what you thought was right, granted you were mean and downright bitchy, but her finding us was meant to be." said Emmett.

I turned and faced him. For someone that acted like a child he had his moments.

"Now how about we go play some Halo while we wait." said Emmett with the child like grin.

I gave a small smile.

"I don't think I should be down there with him." I said.

"You know how Jasper is when he doesn't get his bedtime story." said Emmett.

I looked at him.

"I'm talking about Edward; I mean why would he do that?" I asked?

Emmett looked at the wall.

"I think it has something to do with when he left and hooked up Tanya." said Emmett.

I nodded, just then I heard the door open and Bella's voice. We made our way down stairs and I walked past her without say anything and sat down.

**Bella's pov**

I was reading my copy of Pride and Prejudice, when my phone rang. I looked at the number and realized it was Esme. I answered it.

"Hello Esme." I said marking my place in my book.

"Bella we need you to come to the house." said Esme.

I could she was not happy. I told her I would be there and hung the phone. I soon begin to panic. What if Jasper told them what we did, I mean I don't regret it. But at the same time I'm dating Edward. Oh man what did I get myself into? Why did Edward have to come back? I sighed and grabbed my Nirvana hoodie and keys. I made my way to my truck and headed to the Cullen house. I was singing along to a song on the radio that made me think of Edward.

_**A few questions that I need to know  
how you could ever hurt me so  
I need to know what I've done wrong  
and how long it's been going on  
Was it that I never paid enough attention?  
Or did I not give enough affection?  
Not only will your answers keep me sane  
but I'll know never to make the same mistake again  
You can tell me to my face or even on the phone  
You can write it in a letter, either way, I have to know  
Did I never treat you right?  
Did I always start the fight?**_**  
**_**Either way, I'm going out of my mind  
all the answers to my questions  
I have to find**_

Did I really still love Edward? I mean a part of me would. But what I really wanted was Jasper. I already missed his touch and his kisses. I pulled over and started to cry. I turned off the radio. What if I messed up this family? What if they make Jasper leave? I mean they wouldn't do that would they? He's been with them longer than me. I wiped my eyes and started the truck up and continued on my way to the Cullen's house. I soon pulled into the driveway of the house. I turned off my truck and sighed. It was a while before I climbed out and made my way to the door. I was about to knock when Carlisle opened it and ushered me in. I walked in and could tell something was wrong. I had the urge to run away and never come back, but then Jasper would be alone. I sighed.

"Hello Carlisle." I said.

Rosalie came downstairs. She walked right pasted me. Emmett came down next and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. He put me down and went into the living room. Carlisle told me to follow him and I did.

**Jasper's pov**

I was nervous about what was going too happened. I hoped that they would forgive Bella and not kick her out. I mean she is part of the family. God, why did I just take her and leave, we could be happily living in our house. I would wake her up every morning with breakfast and we could spend the day talking and reading and of course having wild sex or making love. I was lost in my thoughts, until I felt sadness, guilt, love and sorrow. I looked up and saw that the emotions were coming from Bella. I sent out a calm wave and smiled. She gave me a sad smile before sitting next to me.

"Edward why don't you start." said Carlisle.

Edward smirked and looked at Bella.

"I don't have to tell this whore nothing, as far as I'm concerned she worthless and I don't want her anymore." said Edward.

I watched Bella face fill with pain. I could feel the pain and hurt coming off her. It was driving me insane.

"Oh by the way Bella I've been fucking Tanya and it was great." said Edward.

He smiled and before he could leave Rosalie pounced on him.

"You fucking bastard, how could you?" asked Rosalie as she punched him in the face.

Edward grabbed Rosalie and tossed her into a wall. Emmett grabbed Edward and slammed him into the wall. He kept slamming him over and over again. I looked and saw that Bella had left. I turned and pulled Emmett away and grabbed Edward.

"You fucking bastard, I want to rip you apart and burn every piece slowly." I said as I smashed his head into the wall.

Esme was dry sobbing as Carlisle pulled us apart.

"BOTH OF YOU IN MY OFFICE NOW!" yelled Carlisle!

Everyone looked at him.

"Alice sweetheart do you see Bella?" asked Esme?

Alice started off into space and soon was shaking.

"She in her room packing, she leaving." said Alice.

I wanted to go after her but Carlisle pulled me into his office.

"I'll go" said Rosalie.

**Bella's pov**

I raced out of the house and to my truck. I drove as fast as my truck would let me. I made it home and raced to my room. Great Charlie left me, Edward broke my heart and I bet Jasper wants nothing to do with me anymore. I was tossing things in my bag when I heard a knock on my window. I went and too it and was shocked. I was Rosalie. I opened the window and she came in.

"I guess you're here to make sure I leave your family alone." I said shoving more things in my bag.

Rosalie pulled me into a hug. My first reaction was shock. I mean she had been so mean and rude to me.

"Bella I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to get hurt." said Rosalie.

I let the tears fall.

"Why do I still care so much about him?" I asked?

"I mean I love Jasper, but what Edward said just made me feel bad." I said.

"It's because Edward's a jerk and if I could I tied him to a tree and shoot paintballs at him I would." said Rosalie.

I cried and Rosalie hugged me.

"Just to let you know Jasper fought him, well so did me and Emmett." said Rosalie.

I pulled away and looked at her. She was still the same yet somehow different.

"Look if you leave that will devastate everyone, including me." said Rosalie.

I looked at her and then hugged her.

"But what if he doesn't want me anymore?" I asked?

"Oh trust me he does, now you have to decide if you're staying or going." said Rosalie.

**Okay so what do think? Don't forget to review. I should have the next chapter up soon. Once again thanks to all that have reviewed. So here's a nice frosted Jasper cake for you. So don't forget to review and you can have a cake also. Oh yeah I did get my pop tart back from my cat, but then I realized it was covered in kitty spit. So yeah No pop tart for me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I forgot to include the following in chapter 7: I don't own the song, it belongs to All Saints. There I said it and now we can move on. I think. Did I forget anything? Hummm...oh yeah I don't own Twilight although I wish did, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she Rocks. I just wish Jasper and Emmett were real. ~sigh~**

**Rosalie's pov**

I was waiting on Bella's answer, when my phone rang. It was Alice telling that Bella was going to stay and that she was going to be living with us. I asked about Edward and she said that Carlisle asked him to leave. I looked over to Bella; she was putting her stuff away. I hung up with Alice. I walked over to Bella and explained to her what happened. She looked at me with a small smile and she went back to packing what she needed.

"I don't know why you're packing clothes; you know Alice is going to take you shopping." I said.

Bella sighed and put back most of her stuff. Once she was done we left. She turned and took one last look at the house and climbed in her truck. I choose to run. I made it back to the house in time to see Edward leaving. I grabbed him and kneed him in the nuts. He dropped to the ground in pain. I picked him by his shirt

"That's half the pain that Bella's feeling right now, but it's a good thing she has a real man to pick up the piece." I said as I walked by him into the house.

I was met by Alice and Emmett.

"Where is she?" asked Alice?

"She's driving her truck here." I said.

We heard a car door slam. We heard Edward's car start up and then a crash. We all ran and saw Bella had rammed her truck into Edward's car. I watched Bella climb out the car with a smile. I felt a smile spread across my face.

**Edward's pov**

I sat in Carlisle office sitting across from him and Jasper. I was waiting for him to make Jasper leave. But what he said totally shocked me.

"Edward I want you to leave, how dare you treat Bella that way." He said.

I looked at him.

"Wait he sleeps with Bella and I get kicked out, did you forget he also tried to kill her on her birthday?" I said while pointing at Jasper.

Jasper glared at me. I smirked at him. I stood up.

"Fine you want me gone, I'm gone, but Jasper she'll come back to me they always come back to me." I said.

I left and went to go pack and make a phone call.

"Hello." The voice said.

I smiled.

"Tanya, how do you feel about having a roommate for awhile?" I asked?

"I would love that." She said.

I hung up the phone and grabbed my stuff. I was headed out the door when Rosalie grabbed me and kneed me in the nuts. It doesn't matter if you're human or not, getting hit there hurts like a bitch. I fall to the ground and she picked me up and gave me a message. I was pissed. I made my way to my car and got in I was pulling out, when Bella slammed into me. I climbed out of my car, only to be kneed in the nuts again. This was not good. I got up and left. I made my way to Tanya's house. Once I got I knocked on her door and Jacob answered it. I let out a growl and was about to pounce on him when Tanya appeared.

"Oh sorry Edward, did I forget to mention that I replaced you, so sorry." She said as she slammed the door in my face.

I was speechless. I heard all their thoughts. What Tanya was thinking pissed me off.

"I guess I used him like he was using Bella, Jacob's better in bed anyway." thought Tanya.

I punched a hole in the nearest wall and got back into my car. I made my way to nearest hotel and got a room. There I sat formulating a plan. A smile spread across my face. One or another Bella will scream my name.

**Bella's pov**

I made my back to the Cullen's house. I saw Edward pulling out and I smiled. I pushed my truck as fast as it could go and rammed into Edward's. As I did that all I could think was

"Stupid shiny Volvo owner." I thought. (A/N: It's my favorite line in the book)

Once I did that I got out of the car hurt him where it counts the most. Then I walked into the house. Once inside Esme pulled me into hug. After her it was Alice. I prepared myself for Emmett's hug. He picked me up and hugged me tight.

"Emmett can't breathe." I said.

He put me down and went to go get my stuff.

"You'll be sharing a room with Jasper, cause I took the spare room sorry." said Alice.

She led me to jasper's room. I stopped and looked around. He had a huge black four post cast iron bed. It was decorated with black and white sheets and blankets. The pillows had red case on them. The walls were grey with a light blue trim. I sat down on the bed. I noticed his huge book collection. I got up and went to them. I was reading the titles when I felt an arm warp around my waist.

"Like what you see." he asked.

I smiled and leaned into his arms. I took a deep breath and smiled. I loved how he smelled, like something sweet yet spicy. I turned around and looked at him.

"Jasper are you sure you want to be with me?" I asked?

Jasper turned me around to face him.

"I've never been more about what I want and what I want is you now and always." he said kissing me.

I deepened the kiss, he pulled away to let me breath. I was breathing heavily when Emmett entered Jasper's room.

"Did I just interrupt a Kodak moment?" asked Emmett with a smile?

Jasper turned and glared at him. I just smiled.

"Well Bella needs to get to bed we have school in the morning, plus Jasper I owe you a butt kicking in Madden 2008." said Emmett.

I sighed and grinned.

"You do know I'll just kick your butt again, right?" Jasper said.

He turned to me and kissed me.

"I'll be back before you know it." he said.

Before Emmett left he turned and said.

"Oh by the way don't swallow." he said with a chuckle.

I turned 4 shades of red and groaned. I watched Jasper smack Emmett upside the head. Once both boys left I grabbed my bathroom things and headed to the bathroom. I turned on the shower as hot as it would go and stepped. I enjoyed the hot water as it massaged my muscles. I was about to wash my hair when I realized I left my shampoo back at the house. I sighed; I noticed a bottle on the bathroom sink and smiled. I quickly climbed out and grabbed it. I washed my hair and then conditioned it. I washed and rinsed out the conditioner and turned off the water. I wrapped a towel around me and brushed my teeth. I picked up my brush and brushed my hair for a bit. I pulled it into a ponytail. I realized I forgot my pajamas; I opened the door and saw nobody coming. I quickly made my way back to Jasper's room. I was almost there when I tripped over noting. I was waiting for impact only it never came. I looked to see smiling Jasper. I blushed. He picked me up and carried me to the room, no our room. He placed me on the bed and kissed me.

"I told you it wouldn't take me long." he said.

**Jasper's pov**

I was shocked that Carlisle would kick Edward out. He looked at me as Edward left.

"Jasper, I don't want you to think that sleeping with Bella while she was dating Edward was right." said Carlisle.

I nodded my head.

"But I can tell you love her." he said.

I looked at him. Did I love her, I mean I loved certain things about her, like her blush or they she smelled and how she felt in my arms. I thought about how I felt if she had jumped. The feeling that went through me was pain and hurt.

"I love her." I said sounding shocked.

Carlisle smiled at me. I got up and went to my room. I saw her looking at my book collection. I watched her run a finger over the titles. I wrapped my arms around her. I was happy she was here.

"Like what you see." I said.

I wrapped my arms around her; I felt her lean into my arms. The questions she asked caught me off guard. I told her what I felt and I could feel the love and happiness coming off her. We were in the middle of making out when Emmett interrupted. Leave it to Emmett, to want to play a video game. He informed us that we had school tomorrow and Bella needed her sleep. I accepted his game challenge and headed out the door. What I heard him say to Bella next made me hit him. We play fought until we got to the living room. Emmett sat up the game.

"Don't hurt her Jasper, I hate seeing her in pain and I don't want to have to hurt you, you are my favorite brother after all." said Emmett.

I smiled.

"I would never hurt her." I said.

Emmett handed me the controller and we began to play. By the second half of the game I was winning 25 to 6. Emmett was getting pissed.

"Dammit, I hate this game." said Emmett.

I watched as he threw down his controller. I chuckled, Emmett was like a little kid, but he can have his moments when he says something that could blow you away. I got up and headed back up to my room. I was in time to see Bella peeking out of the bathroom. I was intrigued to see what she was up to. I watched her slowly come out with a towel wrapped around her. She tried to rush back to my room, only she tripped on air. I sighed as I raced forward to catch her. I watched the blush creep on her face it made me want to take her right here in the hall. I picked her up and carried her into our room. I liked how that sounded. I placed her on the bed and kissed her. "I told you I won't take long." I said. I kissed her again and she moaned in my mouth. I was about to remove the towel when someone knocked. I cursed. I got and went to answer it, it was Rosalie and Alice. They wanted to pick out Bella clothes for school. I sighed. It looked like I wasn't going to be get any tonight. I walked over to Bella and kissed her, before leaving.

**Bella's pov**

Alice and Rosalie raised an eyebrow at Bella's night clothes, or lack of night clothes. Both girls grinned at her. I got up and found a pair of sweat pants; I noticed one of Jasper's shirts on a chair. I went over and picked it up. I sniffed it before pulling it over her head. Rosalie rolled her eyes and smiled. Alice went to Bella's bag and started unpacking. She was frowning at Bella's choice of clothing.

"Bella dear, you do we are going shopping this weekend?" She said?

I sighed and nodded. Rosalie went to help Alice and soon they picked out what I was wearing. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes. I just drifted off to sleep when I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around me. I felt Jasper pull me to him and smiled as sleep took over me. I was having a dream that I was lost in the forest and Edward was chasing me. I was running and searching for Jasper. I found him lying on the ground. I screamed and felt someone shake me. I opened my eyes and was meet with a pair of golden eyes worried. I sighed and snuggled at against him.

"What's the matter love?" he asked?

"I had a bad dream." I said.

I closed my eyes and felt a wave of calm. I smiled.

"Thank you, Jasper my Southern Knight and shiny amour." I said

I was soon been awaked by someone. I tried to ignore them, but they won't go away.

"Bella darling, it's time to wake up." said Jasper.

I groaned.

"Freaking sparkling vampire with a southern accent." I mumbled.

I rolled over and looked at Jasper. He was wearing a pair of khaki pants that hung low on his hips. I let my eyes travel over his chest. I so badly wanted to touch him. He smile and kissed me before leaving with a shirt in his hand.

"See downstairs love." he said.

I got up and looked at the outfit. It was a pair of black flared legged jeans, my listen to your heart shirt. I smiled and grabbed my undergarments and dressed. I found my black and light blue vans and put them on. I found my hoodie and headed down stairs. I was half way down when I realized. What if was there and what would everyone say? I felt myself start to panic. Jasper came over and sent a clam wave to wash over me. I looked at him and smiled.

**So here's another chapter. I want to thank ,native-kitten,lily1121, snowfirfe81,whitlockRN,s m Neal, Tahndawg, xteamxjasperx, fishtankcrazy and missmaj for all the awesome reviews. If I forgot you then I'm sorry and thank you also for reading and reviewing. I hope you like this chapter and don't be afraid to give ideas. I could always use ideas. Don't forget to review and enjoy the food the naked Cullen men are making. Once again Thank you and you guys rock.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay I know it has been a couple of days since I last updated. I caught a cold, so I've been taking meds and sleeping. I would like to thank Portuguese Chicka for the help. She let me know that I should separate the non talking from the talking that way it would be easier to read. So Thanks for the help. Also this chapter is dedicated to WhitlockRN she wanted a chapter where Bella doesn't blush so this is for her. It shall be a lemon with Bella talking dirty. I can't believe the number of reviews I got. It makes me happy you're enjoying this story it makes me want to write another one. Anyway enjoy. **

**Bella's pov**

We made it to school and I looked around. So far I didn't see him. I felt Jasper pull me close and we made our way to class. I noticed all the stares. The first people we see are Jessica and Lauren, they walked over to us.

"I see Edward made a good choice by leaving you." said Lauren.

I glared at her. She just smiled. Jessica smirked. I was about to slap her when Rosalie came up behind me.

"Do we have a problem here?" she asked glaring at Lauren and Jessica?

"Yeah I was just pointing out that Edward made a smart move dumping Bella, now if only Jasper would do the same." said Lauren.

Jasper turned me around and kissed me. The kiss was passionate and I loved it. I heard Jessica and Lauren make gagging sounds. Jasper pulled away and stared at the girls.

"Bella is a hell or a lot better than the both of you put together. I would rather be with her than anyone else and as for my brother, he's an idiot. He left behind a girl that is Prettier and smarter than any other girl I met, no offense Rosalie." said Jasper.

"None taking." said Rosalie.

We started walking away when Lauren grabbed my arm. She turned me to her and smiled.

"By the way Edward is great in bed and he's tasty." said Lauren licking her lips.

Bella smiled.

"Now I'm glad I didn't sleep with him, there's no telling what he I got, I mean you have slept with the entire school, minus the smart ones that stay away, and I bet you fucked Jessica also." said Bella.

I turned and walked towards Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice. They had their mouths hanging open. I walked up to Jasper and grabbed his crouch and whispered in his ear.

"After school I want to suck you until you cumin my mouth and then I want to feel your tongue all over me." I said.

I let go of Jasper and walked to my class. I heard Emmett let out a whistle and then get smacked by Rosalie for the comment he made.

"Damn Jasper, Bella just grabbed little Jasper, I wish Rosalie would play with little Emmett during school hours." said Emmett. I turned to Jasper and blew him a kiss, before walking into the classroom.

**Jasper's pov**

Before we left I had to reassure Bella that nothing would happened to her. She was worried about facing Edward and what he would say. I so wanted to kill him. Alice finally convinced her to leave. We all piled into my 2009 Nissan Skyline GT-R and Emmett's 2008 Mazda CX-9. I pulled into the parking lot 10 minutes early. I watched Bella scan the parking lot for that freakin silver Volvo. She breathes a sigh of relief, I pulled her close to me and we made our way to class. We were approached by Lauren and Jessica. Which of course end with Bella basically calling her a slut. I was trying hard not to laugh. But what she did next shocked me. I watched her enter her class after she blew me a kiss. I headed to class when Jessica caught up to me.

"You know Jasper, I could do a lot more things than Bella." said Jessica running her hand down my chest.

I grabbed her hand.

"Yeah I bet you can also give me all kinds of diseases and I'm with Bella." I said.

I turned away from Jessica and felt her slap me on the butt. I turned to her and glared.

"Nobody but Bella smacks my ass." I said letting a low growl escape me.

I wanted so bad to take her around the corner and end her life. I could feel the lust coming off her and it made me want to gag. I turned and walked away. I was glad she wasn't in my class, but he was. I glared at him and he smirked at me. I sat down at my desk and pulled out my homework. The teacher entered the room and began her lecture. I was busy taking notes when I felt a piece of paper hit me. I ignored it and kept writing. The bell final rang I made my way to history class with Bella. Edward followed me. I turned to him.

"What do you want?" I asked?

"I want Bella back, she's mine." said Edward.

I just smiled and walked to class. Edward grabbed me by the arm.

"I will take what's mine and you will not stop me." he said before he turned and walked away.

**Edward's pov**

I made my way to the store. I bought some stuff for later tonight. I was going to follow through with my plans, but first I spotted Lauren looking at me. I smiled at her and made my way over to her.

"Hey Lauren, what do you say me and you finds someplace to be alone." I said.

Lauren smiled and nodded her head. She followed me down the hall and towards the abandon classroom. I opened the door and we walked in. Once we were in I closed the door and locked it. I grabbed Lauren and we kissed. I wondered what her blood would taste like. She moaned in my mouth as I my hands made their way under her shirt. I kissed her neck and licked her throat. I wanted so bad to bite her, but I wanted to fuck her more. My hands made their way under her skirt and into her panties. I shoved my fingers in her. She gasped and moaned as I finger her fast and rough. Soon she was unbuttoning my pants. I removed my fingers and grabbed her by the hair and roughly shoved her onto a desk. I raised her skirt and ripped off her panties and pulled down my pants. Soon I was thrusting into her hard. I had to control how hard I went. Lauren moaned and was panting hard. I continued fucking her.

"You like rough don't you?" I asked as I pounded into her.

Her only response was a moan. I smirked as I came inside her. I pulled out and pulled up my pants. I grabbed her panties and shoved them into my pocket. I turned and left her there panting really hard. The bell rang and I made my way to the cafeteria. Once there I spotted her. She was seating next to Jasper smiling. I walked over to them. As soon as I approached the table I heard Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper growled. I chuckled. I could hear Jasper's thoughts and what he was going to do with My Bella. I fought the growl that wanted to escape. Soon, she'll be screaming my name and begging me to fuck her harder and faster.

"Aww…I missed you guys also." I said as I sat down next to Bella.

I placed my hand on her knee and slid it up to her thigh. I felt her push my hand away and get up to leave. I laughed and followed her. I caught up with her quickly. I grabbed her and pushed her up against the lockers.

"What's the matter Bella; you want me so bad you had to leave?" I asked as I leaned in for a kiss.

Bella shoved me away. That was when Alice and Rosalie showed up. Rosalie grabbed me tossed me into a wall.

**Bella's pov**

I was happy as can be after the message I gave Jasper. I was making plans to have my way with him in his car. I figured we could skip our next class and have some fun. My thoughts were interrupted by the bell ringing. I picked up my stuff and headed to my history class. I entered and saw him sitting on his desk. I smiled at him and walked over to him.

"So how do you feel about me and you skipping class and having fun in your car?" I asked?

Jasper looked at me with a smile.

"Now what kind of fun do you want to have in my car?" I asked Bella as I pulled her to me.

"Well Jasper, I was thinking maybe we could…"

I licked his neck

"Let little Jasper out to play." I said.

Jasper gulped and smirked.

"Now Bella, my darlin you know more than anything I would love to skip class and be with you." Jasper said.

The teacher entered the room and I gave Jasper one last kiss before taking my seat. Jasper sat down at his desk. The teacher glared at the both us. I smiled. I took notes and thought about Jasper. I knew Jasper could feel the lust and love coming off me. God how I wanted to take him right now, I mean I'd do him in front of the class. I shook my head and went back to taking notes. Soon the bell rang and we left. I entered the cafeteria and was met by a smiling Alice, Rosalie and Emmett.

"Well little brother, it looks like someone going to be getting some action after lunch, hey Rosalie how about we take off and have some fun of our own." said Emmett.

I laughed as Rosalie elbowed Emmett in the stomach. That was when he showed up. I heard Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper growl. He said something that made everyone glare. I came and sat next to me and placed a hand on my leg and it moved up to my thigh. I quickly shoved his hand away. I stood up and left. I should have known he would follow me. He grabbed me and shoved me into the lockers. Before I could respond to what he said, he was tossed into a wall. Alice wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. Emmett came out with Jasper and they were heading towards Edward. That was when the bell rang.

**Jasper's pov**

Once I entered the classroom I sat on my desk and waited for Bella to enter. She entered and I smiled. She walked over to me with a smile. The question that she asked me shocked me but made me smile. When she licked my neck I wanted to grab her and take her right then and there. I smiled and that southern accent slip and I felt the lust rise in Bella. I swear I was going to grab her and take her to the bathroom and fuck her brains out. Once the teacher walked in she kissed me one last time and took her seat. The lust coming off her was driving me insane. I took my seat and saw the teacher give us a dirty look. I was happy when the bell rang. I grabbed her hand and we headed to the cafeteria. Of course Alice had a vision of what me and Bella were going to do after lunch. Freakin pixie, but I wondered if visions of me and Bella made her sad. I guess it didn't judging from the smiles. I laughed as Rosalie elbowed Emmett for his comment. Then Edward showed up and I swear I wanted to hurt him, but couldn't. But if I catch him in the woods alone I would tear him apart. After his comment he sat down by Bella. Next thing I know Bella jumps up and leaves. I saw him get up and go after her. I jumped up and was held back by Emmett.

"Jasper, not here in front of these people." said Emmett.

He grabbed me and we followed the girls. I got there just in time to see Rosalie toss him into a wall. Alice had Bella and was hugging her. The bell rang and soon kids filled the hall. I watched Edward leave. I grabbed Bella and we headed to my car. I could tell Bella was not in the mood, so I took her to my favorite spot in the woods. I sat with her under a tree and held her.

"Jasper, he touched me." she said burying her face in my chest.

I was filled with rage. How dare he touch Bella, my Bella. I would do anything for her.

"Bella, my love, you know I would do anything for you, right?" I asked?

Bella looked at me.

"Yeah I know that Jasper." she said.

I pulled her as close to me as I could. I just held her until it was time to go. We headed back to the school and meet up with Alice and the others. I asked Alice to speak with me for a second.

"Alice, about the visions you get of me and Bella…"

She stopped me.

"Jasper its okay, I mean yeah it hurts, but I know you are happy. So that makes me happy." she said with a smile.

I hugged her and we made our way back to the others. We got into our cars and headed home.

"Jasper for the love of god slow Down!" said Bella!

I smiled and looked at her.

"Bella darlin when are you going to learn I like it fast?" I asked with a smirk?

I swear I felt the lust rising off her. I smiled as I felt her hand grabbing me. I sighed and moaned as she rubbed her hands over my package. This girl was driving me crazy. I pulled up to the house and saw Emmett and Rosalie race into the house. I knew what was going too happened. Bella was out the car and headed towards the house. I climbed out and raced towards her. I picked her up and carried her into the house. Alice chuckled and went to go talk to Carlisle. I carried her to our room. Bella was sucking on my neck. I moaned as I tossed her on the bed. She let out the cutest noise. I smirked as I removed my shirt. She climbed off the bed and got on her knees. She smacked my hand away from my jeans. She unbuttons and unzipped them. She pulled both my pants and underwear down in one quick motion. I felt her hot breath on the tip and I let out a moan.

**Okay so I'm going to stop here because its 3:00 in the morning and my cold meds are kicking in. I'll try to update later on today. Don't forget to review after reading, and see Bella made it through one chapter with no blushing and even saying dirty words. If anyone has any ideas they want me to put in the story let me know and I'll try to include them in the chapter. Thanks for reading, and don't for get to click that button that says review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay I would like thank you all for lovely reviews, they make me all giggly. To Lunar Eclipse, I was going to send you a pm, but you don't seem to have an account. I don't want to give anything away, but yeah she does need to be changed. I'm having a battle with a friend over that. He seems to think she stay human have kids and then give a couple of them to Rosalie to rise. I just looked at him like he was funny. Anyway I guess I can continue on with the lemon. Yes there will be bad language and other stuff. ~sigh~ I hate hurting Bella. Onward with the story, by the way Lunar Eclipse is right Edward mind is freaky.**

**Bella's pov**

We had just gotten home and after I had gotten Jasper all worked up. He had tossed me on the bed and I let out a squeal. I watched him take off his shirt. He was about to unbutton his jeans, when I climbed off the bed and made my way to him. I slapped his hands away. Once I got his jeans and underwear off. I knew he could feel my hot breath on his tip. I heard him let out a moan. I quickly took him in my mouth. I began moving up and down slowly. Every now and then I would twirl my tongue around the head and he would moan. I pulled away and looked up at him with a smile.

"Bella, I suggest you get those clothes off, or I'll rip them off." said Jasper.

I smiled as I slowly removed my shirt. Making sure to go inch by inch, Jasper growled at me. If possible that turned me on even more. I watched Jasper make his way to me. He grabbed me and pulled me close. He kissed me and then ripped my shirt away. I gasped.

"I told you I like things fast and I also said that if you didn't get these clothes off I'd rip them off." he said ripping my jeans off.

I was left in nothing but my bra and panties. I could feel the dampness in between my legs. I knew Jasper could smell how aroused I was. I watched his eyes go from that honey color to pitch black. He watched me as I undid my bra and removed my panties. I felt his hand go in between my legs and his fingers slip in. I moaned as his cold fingers moved swiftly inside me. The pleasure was building up and before I knew it I had came all over Jasper's hand. Jasper smiled as he licked his fingers. He then pushed me on the bed. I liked this side of Jasper. He crawled onto the bed slowly. The closer he got the faster my heart sped up.

"Jasper…" I whispered.

In one quick motion Jasper was inside me. He started out slow but picked up speed. I moaned and gripped the sheets. He pounded in as fast as he could without hurting me.

"Oh God Jasper, I fucking love you." I said

I could another orgasm coming. Jasper just kept going he never once looked away from my eyes. I could see the passion and love in them. I knew he was about to come because he slowed down a bit. He thrust became gentler. He was soon going at a slow enough pace that I could feel the tension inside me build up. He thrusts inside of me and I came screaming his name.

"JASPER!" I yelled!

He soon came and collapsed beside me and pulled me to him. That was when we heard the song coming from Emmett and Rosalie's room.

_You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you  
Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell  
Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god  
You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything  
Help me tear down my reason, help me its' your sex I can smell  
Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god_

Through every forest, above the trees  
Within my stomach, scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey inside your hive  
You are the reason I stay alive

I blushed as the song played. I groaned I had almost gone a whole day without blushing. I felt Jasper pull me closer as he chuckled. I was going to get Emmett back for that. I lay against him, when there was a knock at the door. Jasper groaned and got up. It was Carlisle telling him that it was time to go hunt.

"Oh and Jasper put on some clothes, there are parts of you I do not want to see." said Carlisle.

I had smile on face when I heard him say that.

**Jasper's pov**

I swear if I needed to breathe I would be gasping for air like Bella. I looked at her; she was more beautiful than ever. I chuckled at the song Emmett chose to play. I saw Bella blush. I swear whenever she blushes it makes me want her more. There was a knock on the door and I got up to answer it. It was Carlisle telling me, that it was time to go hunting. After he made the comment about clothes, I looked down and realized I was naked. I heard him knock on Emmett's and Rosalie's door. I made my way over my closet and pulled out something to wear. I then walked over to a smiling Bella and kissed her.

"Now, you wouldn't be about to laugh at the fact I answered the door naked would you?" I asked?

Bella shook her head, and I could see she was trying to hold in the laughter. I kissed her once more, before Emmett came in and pulled me off of her.

"There will be plenty of time for that later, oh by the way Bella you do realize Jasper's not god right?" said Emmett with a smirk.

I watched as Bella tossed a pillow at Emmett. Emmett ducked and stuck his tongue out at Bella. He pulled me away and we left to go hunting.

**Edward's pov**

I after my encounter with the family I found myself in an empty classroom pounding into Jessica. All the while I was thinking of Bella. Once I finished with Jessica I left her there panting. I made my way to my car and back to my hotel room. I placed the items I had bought on the table and smiled. I quickly made my way back to the house and I stood outside Jasper window and watched her dance as she cleaned up his room. Her body moved in a way that made me hard. I watched her hips move side to side and then I quickly opened the window and knocked her out. I grabbed her and quickly made my way out of the house. I took her back to my hotel room and tossed her on the bed. I sat on her stomach and ran my hands over her body. I bent down and licked her lips. I slapped her. I wanted her awake for this. I heard her slightly groan from the pain. Once her eyes I opened I kiss her. I tried to force her to open her mouth. But she refused. So I slapped her again.

"Bella love, either you kiss me back or I'll hurt you." I said.

Bella looked at me with hate in her eyes. Why couldn't she just be like the others? I got up and grabbed her by the hair. I tossed her into a wall and kicked her several times. I then grabbed her by the neck and held to the wall. I could see the fear starting to come alive in her eyes.

"Now let's try this again." I said.

I placed my lips on hers and kissed her. She reluctantly opened her mouth to let me in. I took that as my cue to suck on her tongue. I had missed her taste so much. I let my hands roam under her shirt. I missed touching her. But then my thoughts went to Jasper touching her and kissing her. I pulled away from the kiss and punched her in the stomach.

"You dirty fucking whore!" I yelled at her

I watched her fall to the ground. I smiled at her.

"Get up on your knees Bella." I said.

She just laid there gasping for air. I cursed and kicked her in her side. I knew I had broken some ribs but I didn't care.

"I said get up on your knees now you stupid slut!" I shouted at her!

I grabbed her by the hair until she was on her knees. I turned to a table and grabbed a knife. I could see she was thinking about leaving. So smiled, I made my way back to her and grabbed her face.

"Just remember I can run faster than you, now be a good little slut and suck my cock, and if you think about biting me I'll cut off parts of your face and then we'll see if he still wants you." I said.

I moved the knife so it was moving slowly across her face. I unzipped my pants and pulled it out. I placed the tip to her mouth. She refused to open her mouth. I took the knife and made a small cut on her shoulder. She screamed. I then placed my cock at her mouth and she opened up. Once I was inside her I moaned. She began sucking. I was losing patience and started shoving myself down her throat. I didn't care I was choking her.

"Oh Bella your mouth feels so good." I said.

**Bella's pov**

After they all left to go hunting, although I suspected Esme and Carlisle were going to do other things, I started cleaning the room. I was halfway done when I went and turned on the stereo. I started dancing to the one of my favorite songs.

_Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it_

Doctor, Doctor, I've got an emergency  
It seems I'm head over heels, a case of L-O-V-E  
It's like I'm glowing inside  
Yeah, a light I can't hide  
And if this feeling is bad then I don't wanna be right  
What I've got in my soul gives me the highest delight  
Oh yeah it's better than drugs  
In fact it's sent from above, huh huh

I moved my hips to the song. I was unaware someone was watching me. I didn't even hear the window open. I just danced.

_Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it_

Hey, Can't kick the habit  
Yeah, I got to have it  
Yeah, I 'm what they call a  
Love addict, Love addict  
Hey, can't live without it  
Yeah, G'on shout about it  
Hey, I'm a symptomatic  
Love addict, Love addict

Need a refill cause I just can't get enough  
I've got a fever, oh yeah, and the prescription's love  
So lay the truth on me  
Cause that is all that I need

That was when it all went dark. I woke to the feel of someone hitting me. When I opened my eyes and saw him. I was angry. I felt him try to kiss me, when that didn't work he really hurt me, that was when I knew he wasn't playing and I got scared. He then beat me some more before demanding a kiss again. I did I kissed him. I wanted to throw up in his mouth. I hated him, but more than anything I hated myself. How could I do this Jasper, after this I knew Jasper wouldn't want me. He stopped the kiss and beat me some more. He then demanded that I give him a blow job. I wanted to just curl up and die. I saw the knife he had and I got scared. But I still didn't want to suck him off. It wasn't until he cut my shoulder that I cried out. So I did it. I was disgusted with myself. What would Jasper say? He would agree with the things Edward said about me. I was a slut and whore. I guess I wasn't doing a good job because Edward took upon himself to fuck my mouth. I gagged as he shoved himself so far down my throat. As soon as he said those words he came down my throat. I choked on his cum. He held my mouth close making sure I swallowed every drop. He then kicked me once more before grabbing me by the hair. He tossed me onto the bed, he went and got some rope, he came at me and I lunged at him, only I was smacked. He then tossed me into a wall.

"Bella, Bella if you would just be the slut I know you are we could have fun. " he said.

He grabbed the knife and cut my shirt off. Then he placed small cuts on my chest. I screamed. He laughed and kissed me once more. Next thing I knew he was naked and coming at me. I screamed and backed into a wall. He smacked me before dragging me out of the corner and ripping my jeans off. He yanked off my panties and laid on me. I felt him push into me. Then I blacked out.

**So tell me what you think. Don't worries Edward will get what's coming to him. The songs aren't mine, the song Closer belongs to Nine Inch Nail and the song Love Addict belongs to Family Force 5. Don't forget to leave reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so glad for all the reviews I have gotten. Anyway I'm glad you guys like it so much. Now I know what all of you are thinking, yes Edward will get what's coming to him. I want to thank Tahndawg for her review it made me laugh. So, yeah more violence, bad words and other things.**

**Bella's pov**

I opened my eyes just as Edward came inside me. I felt like I was in other body. That this wasn't happening to me. He pulled out of me and picked me up and throws me into the bathroom.

"Clean yourself up, although I'm not done with you yet." he said closes the door.

I pulled myself into a ball and cried. I didn't know what else to do. I had hurt Jasper by letting this happened. Why couldn't I be strong? I mean I did stand up to Lauren and Jessica. Why couldn't stand up to Edward? Once all this was over I knew Jasper would leave and so would the family. I mean I was the reason Edward was like this. I slowly made my way to the shower and got turning on the water and I sat down on the tub floor and hissed in pain as the water pounded on my cuts and bruise. I was about to lean on my side when I felt pain shoot up through me. I screamed and just lay on the tub floor. Once I was done I shut off the water and wrapped a towel around me and curled back up into a ball in a corner. Then the door opened and he pulled me up and pushed me out the bathroom. I tripped over the towel that fall off me and hit my head on a table. I watched as Edward grabbed me and tossed me on the bed. He climbed on my naked body and licked at the blood coming from my forehead.

"Yummy, you taste just as good as I imagined." he said.

**Jasper's pov**

I had just caught a deer and was draining its blood when I heard Alice scream. I dropped the deer and raced towards her. She was surrounded by the family.

"What's the matter Alice?" I asked?

"He took Bella and he's going to hurt her." she said.

I took off back towards the house with family following me. I raced upstairs to my room and she wasn't there. I panicked and raced back downstairs to see Emmett pacing, Rosalie and Esme were questioning Alice. But Alice said she couldn't see anything anymore, like he was blocking her from seeing anything. I growled and tossed a table into a wall. That bastard was going to pay.

"Jasper, sweetheart you have to calm down." said Esme.

I looked at her like she was some sort of alien.

"You want me to calm down, while he's hurting my Bella?" I asked almost yelling?

"Jasper son, I know how you feel, but until we know where they are there's nothing we can do." said Carlisle.

I turned from them and headed upstairs to our room. I would get Bella back and I would make Edward pay. I quickly changed into my cameo pants and a black shirt. I found the paintball gun hidden in the closet. I quickly strapped it on and then grabbed the knife I gotten from Edward. I smiled. I put on my boots and headed downstairs. Emmett laughed as I came downstairs.

"Hey Rambo, nice gun." he said.

I glared at him. The others turned and looked at me.

"Where are you going?" asked Esme with concern?

I looked at her and felt the worry, guilt and the sadness coming off of her. I sighed.

"I have to find her; I have to make him pay. I know he's your son and all, but he hurting Bella." I said.

"You care for her don't you?" asked Rosalie?

I turned to her.

"Yes I do, I love Alice but with Bella it seems like a have a heart, because when she's gone it feels like it hurts." I said.

They nodded; I could feel the love, guilt, sadness and pain. I felt like curling into a ball and never moving, but I had to rescue Bella. Why did I leave her? I should have had her come with us. But I didn't want her to see the monster side of me. I hope after this she will forgive me and still want me. I headed out the door hoping to pick up her scent.

**Edward's pov**

I licked at the blood coming from her head wound. I loved how it tasted. I moved to her mouth and kissed her. She didn't try to stop me. I smiled and moved my mouth to her neck. I took a deep breath and sighed. Why did she have to smell so good? I licked her neck and felt her shiver. I moved to her chest and took one of her nipples in my mouth. She tasted just as good as her blood.

"You tastes so good, I can't wait to found out how you down there." I said.

I slid a hand in between her legs and felt that she wasn't wet. I growled and shoved my fingers in her dry. I heard her cry and that made me smile. I grabbed her left breast roughly and she screamed. I was getting hard. I removed my fingers and got up. I looked to the table and realized I didn't need the rope, but did need the knife.

"You know I think I'm done with you, but I do want to fuck you and make you scream my name and as I cum I'll plunge this knife into your heart." I said.

I looked at her and could see the fear and the terror in her eyes. I loved that look in her eyes, almost as much as her blush. I grabbed the knife and headed back to the bed.

**Bella's pov**

I felt his lips on mine and I just gave in. I let him kiss me. I just wanted him to go away. I soon felt his mouth and tongue on me. What's the use anymore? I felt him shove two fingers in me. I cried and when he grabbed my breast I screamed. I knew he was enjoying this. I felt him get off the bed and headed to the table. I saw him look at the knife. I began to panic. What he said next I felt the fear. He approached the bed and climbed on. I took that as my cue and kicked him. I felt the bones in my foot shatter and he laughed at me. He pulled me to him and I felt the knife cut into my back. He then slammed me down on the bed. I refused to scream for him. He didn't like that, so hit me over and over again. He punched and slapped me, I could feel bones breaking and when he was done he pushed my legs open. I felt him push himself into me. I was about to black out when he slapped me.

"I want you awake so you can scream my name, and feel the knife push into when I'm done and maybe if you're lucky I drink what's left of your blood." he said.

He picked up speed with every thrust. Soon he was pounding into so hard the headboard was banging on the wall. I could him moaning and I knew he was going to cum soon.

**Edward's pov**

I pounded into her and didn't care if I hurt her. I just kept going. I could feel the organism building up into me and I raised myself a bit and positioned the knife. I then felt it; I released myself into her as I pushed the knife into her. She screamed my name and I smiled. I then let Alice see everything I had done including me licking at her blood and soon drinking her dry.

**Jasper's pov**

I was running through the woods when my cell phone rang. It was Rosalie.

"She's at the Sunshine inn, hurry we'll meet you there." said Rosalie.

I hung up my phone and ran as fast as I could. I found the hotel and smelled blood, her blood. I found the source of the smell and kicked the door down. I saw him licking at the blood coming from her. Then that monster in me wanted to join him. I wanted to drink her blood so bad. I made my way over to her bed and let my hands touch her blood. It felt warm and it smelt good.

"That's right Jasper you know you want to drink her blood. Go head have a taste." said Edward with that crooked smile.

I looked at him and growled. I had to fight this. I looked down at Bella and saw the fear in her eyes. I raised the paintball gun at Edward and he laughed. I pulled the trigger and aimed for his eyes. I shot each out with the paintball. He fell off the bed and screamed. I pulled out the knife and ran at him. I began cutting into his arms. I heard the others enter the room. I didn't care. I just kept cutting into Edward and listening to him scream. I finally cut off every limb and all that was left was his head. He had stopped screaming long enough to say.

"I made her scream my name and I bet she will never let you touch her again and by the way I fucked her twice with no condom." he said laughing.

I smiled as I turned to Rosalie.

"Give a lighter and some gasoline." I said.

Rosalie handed me the stuff and I picked up Edward's body parts and tossed gasoline onto them.

"I think I'll let you watch yourself burn." I said striking the match.

I dropped the match and watched as the body parts burned. I heard Edward scream. I tossed gasoline on him and struck match. I dropped it and walked away. I saw Carlisle pick up Bella and race out of the room. Alice, Esme and Rosalie went with him. Emmett stayed behind to help with the fire. Once the fire was done we tossed some money on the bed with a note. We quickly left. I told Emmett I was going somewhere and that I would be back later. Emmett watched me leave. I made my way to Canada and entered the cabin.

**Bella's pov**

Felt cold, all I could see was darkness. I felt someone picking me up and then I was placed on a bed. I soon felt someone biting me. I wanted to scream but couldn't. The biting continued and I finally found my voice, I screamed.

**Okay that's the end for this chapter; I hope to have the next chapter up soon. I will be writing another story soon. It will be a Bella and Edward fic, but there is a reason for that. But I will finish this one before starting the new one. Anyway don't forget to review they make me happy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so I was bored. So here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. I'll be listening to Family Force 5 as I write this. I love them; they're such an awesome band. Anyway on with the story.**

**Carlisle's pov**

I ran with Bella in my arms to the house. I placed her on the bed in my office. I quickly grabbed my medical kit and tried to stop the bleeding. I heard Esme enter the room.

"You have to change her." she said.

I sighed.

"I know, but still Jasper should be here." I said.

Esme nodded and went to go talk to Rosalie. I quickly pulled her hair back and bit her neck. I bit her in a few more places and that was when I heard her scream. I heard Alice and Rosalie come upstairs. The each went to her and held her down. I pulled away and dry sobbed. How could this happen to Bella? I quickly made my way to Esme who had a sad look on her face.

"He left her, he's in Canada and not sure if he's coming back." said Esme.

I was in disbelief, I mean Bella had just going a traumatic moment and she would need him when she woke. I could hear the screaming coming from her and the whole in my chest broke.

**Bella's pov**

I felt fire flowing through me. It hurt so badly. I wanted Jasper to hold me and tell me it was going to be okay. I wanted to feel his kiss and his touch. I wanted him to make this fire go away. I screamed as the fire continued to shot its way through me. I screamed because I wanted the pain to go away and I screamed because I had hurt the one I loved. I screamed until I couldn't scream anymore and I stopped as the darkness pulled me further in. I felt as if I curled myself into a ball inside myself and I didn't want to come out.

**Alice's pov**

I had a vision when Emmett came back alone. It was of Jasper in Canada in the cabin. He was pacing back and forth and trying to decide if he should come back. Once the vision cleared I told Rosalie, Esme and Emmett what I saw. It broke me that he would do this to her. We heard the screaming coming from Carlisle office. Me and Rosalie headed towards the screams. We entered the office and knew what Carlisle had done. We each held her down. I wanted to run and bring Jasper back and make him see the pain Bella was in. But I knew Bella would need me when she woke up. So I just watched her scream and a piece of me screamed with her. I watched as she finally calmed down. I dry sobbed and lay on her chest and closed my eyes.

**Rosalie's pov**

I was pissed at what Alice told me. Wait until he comes back, because he is coming back if I have to drag him back here myself. I was making plans about what I wanted to do to Jasper. I thought about taking that paintball gun and shoving it somewhere and pulling the trigger. My thoughts were interrupted my Bella's screams. Both me and Alice made our way to her. We held her down just as Carlisle finished biting her. We held her down. I swear I was going to make Jasper pay for leaving her, he should be here holding her telling her it was okay. When she finally stopped screaming, Alice started dry sobbing and placed her head on Bella's chest and closed her eyes. I rubbed Alice's back and wished all this to end. But we had a long wait ahead of us. I felt Emmett enter the room and sigh. I knew he hated seeing Bella hurt. He came and knelt by me and rubbed my leg as he held his head down. We heard Bella whimper ever now and again. I looked at Emmett.

"You need to go get Jasper and bring him back here, tell him if doesn't come I'll drag him back here myself." I said.

Emmett nodded and took off to go find Jasper. I silently said a prayer that they would both be okay and that they came back soon. It was then that Alice set up and looked at me.

"Maybe we shouldn't be mad at Jasper, I mean think about how he feels." said Alice.

I looked at her and sighed. I knew she was right. He was probably off thinking Bella didn't want him anymore. I was going to have a talk with him.

"You know what's sad; Bella's probably blaming herself for all this." I said.

Alice just nodded her head.

**Jasper's pov**

I paced the cabin floor and was about to seat down when there was a knock at the door. I was going to ignore it when a booming voice orders me to open the door.

"JASPER OPEN THIS DOOR OR I"LL BREAKIT DOWN AND TELL ESME YOU MADE ME DO IT!" yelled Emmett.

I walked to the door and opened it. Emmett pushed past me and into the cabin. I was a little pissed at this. But I could feel the anger, pain, guilt and love coming off him.

"How could you leave her?" asked Emmett?

I held my head down and sighed.

"I couldn't take it if she died, plus I almost drank her blood. I mean what kind of person drinks their lovers blood." I said with disgust.

"Lots of people who are into that kinky kind of thing, just to let you know Bella is dying, but not in the way you are thinking." said Emmett.

I looked at him.

"Who changed her?" I asked?

"Well if you had been there it could have been you, but since you decided to leave my lil sister broken and alone it was Carlisle." said Emmett.

I wanted to kick myself, I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I forgot about Bella, my sweet Bella. I pushed myself away from the wall I was leaning on. I wanted to go back, but what if she woke up and wanted nothing to do with me. I sighed.

"I can't go back what if she doesn't want me, what if she won't let me hold her or touch her, but worst of all what if she doesn't love me anymore?" I asked?

Emmett walked over to me; he made me look him in the eye as he spoke.

"This the same girl that you almost killed on her birthday, who forgave you and fell in love with you, the same girl who you stopped from jumping off a roof and killing herself. You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and go hold her and tell her it will be okay, you should be the first person she sees when she wakes up not Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Carlisle or me. It should be you." said Emmett.

I looked away from him and walked over to the door. Could I really do this, I could I really go back there? I kept asking myself questions over and over. Emmett's hand was on my shoulder.

"Stopping thinking and just go to her trust me she will be happy you're there. I know I was happy when I woke to find Rosalie waiting for me. Look I'm not an expert on all this, but I do know that girl loves you more than anything, don't disappoint her. She's already lost enough, she's doesn't need to lose you also." said Emmett.

With that Emmett was out the door. He turned to me.

"Oh yeah Rosalie said for to bring you back or she was going to drag you back, so now you have a choice come back willing or let my wife drag you back. If I was you I'd come back, because you know Rosalie will probably make you suffer." said Emmett.

He turned and left, I walked out the door and closed it and followed Emmett back to the house.

**Bella's pov**

I was lost in the darkness and the events that happened played out in my mind. Only I was screaming for Jasper and he never came. Then Edward's voice said that Jasper would never come and that I was just some human that amused the family. Then Edward laughed. I tried to run away, I had to get away. The more I wanted to run the more I hid myself away. I started to feel a bit different, something was happening but I didn't care. I wanted it to all go away. I should have jumped and none of this would have happened. Jasper would still be with Alice and the family would still have Edward. Everything was my fault, Charlie left me and now I was dying. Why couldn't die faster? I wanted to get this all over with. I wanted to be free of all this. I wanted my family to be safe and not hurt anymore. Wait would they still be my family? I wanted to cry. I hope I never wake up from this nightmare, I hope I die soon.

**Jasper's pov**

I made stood in front of the house. Emmett had already gone in. I was thinking about turning and running away and never coming back. But the words Emmett said played out in my head. I walked into the house and was pulled into a hug by Esme. Carlisle was next. He told me what happened and that I should go see her. So I headed off to his office and there she was lying in between Alice and Rosalie. They both looked at me at first with anger than with love. They both made their way to me and pulled me into a hug. They left and I lay on the bed by Bella, I pulled her close to me and wrapped my arms around her.

"Bella I love you more than anything and it'll be alright. I need you and I want you. I will never leave you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I hope that you can hear me, because I want to help you through this." I whispered in her ear.

I looked out the window and saw the sun coming up. I heard Bella whimper and I kissed her forehead and her neck. I meant every word I said.

**Bella's pov**

Somehow I felt a warm sensation. Then I heard his voice. Jasper I whispered in my head. I saw a light so I moved towards it. The fire I felt was numbing as I made my way to the light. All I wanted was to hear his voice. Soon the fire was back and it hurt like hell, but I ignored it and just followed the light. I was going to be with him soon. I heard everything he said and I was happy. But then I thought what if this was all a dream? What if leaves after I wake up? All these thoughts were running through my mind. But I just kept coming towards the light. I felt like I was exploding inside my body. Soon I was no longer in the darkness, but all those memories were still there. But I just hung onto those words, they were like honey. I hoped that when I do awake he'll be there and he will hug me.

**Okay that ends this chapter. Don't forget to review and since I didn't leave any desserts at the end of the last chapters, I shall leave you a nice shiny statue of the guy of your choice. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay here's the next chapter in this awesome story. As usual I don't Twilight or the characters, although I think Stephenie Meyer is a genius for such awesome characters, like Jasper and Emmett , and of course Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme. I'm I forgetting anyone, oh yeah Jacob and Edward. Anyway I'm glad you are enjoying the story and I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes I've made in this story. Sometimes I think faster then I type. Anyway here we go.**

**Jasper's pov**

It felt like months and even years before Bella finally woke up. Her eyes opened and I felt the guilt, pain and sadness coming from her. I kissed her head.

"Beautiful." I said.

Bella looked at me and gave a small smile. I just pulled her as close as I could. The door to Carlisle office was thrown open by Alice, Emmett and Rosalie, they ran to the bed smiling. Esme and Carlisle were right behind them.

"Finally you're awake, you had me worry there for a second." said Alice.

I saw Bella smile, but I knew something was wrong. I also noticed that she wasn't attacking anyone.

"Bella darling, are feeling okay, do you want to g hunt?" I asked?

Bella looked at me, then sat up and got out of the bed. She seemed out of it, like she was some kind of a vampire zombie. She moves around the room touching things. Emmett was the first to make a comment about her looks.

"If you weren't my lil sister and I wasn't married to Rosalie I would hit that. I mean you freakin hot" said Emmett.

I laughed as Rosalie elbowed him in the stomach.

"It's true Bella you are beautiful." said Rosalie.

"My daughter was always beautiful." said Esme.

Carlisle looked as if he could cry, he would be. Bella just stared at the family as if waiting for something. I felt her guilt more than anything.

"What do you have to be guilty for?" I asked?

Bella looked down.

"I took away your, son and brother, this all my fault. I should have done what he said and stayed away from you guys. Then you would still have him. I'm so sorry." said Bella.

She was shocked at how her voice sounded. It sounded like musical bells, but that all changed. She was trying to cry only it was dry sobbing. Esme went to her and pulled her into a hug. She held her as she cried. I was furious. If anything this was my fault. I had caused all of this. I knew at that moment I needed to leave. Before I made it out the door I turned and looked at Bella, she was watching me with such guilt and pain. I knew that I was the cause. So I left closing the door and making my way to our room, no it's her room now.

**Bella's pov**

I had awakened as if I had been in a very bad dream. But I awoke to a pair of honey colored eyes. It was Jasper, so he had stayed after all. I gave a small smile after he kissed me on the head. Then everything came back to me, what I did. I felt so guilty, I didn't deserve his love, I didn't deserve any of their love. I heard them coming into the room. I somewhat heard what Alice said, I climbed out of bed and went to touch things. Everything seemed different now. So much color and definition, it seemed like I was walking around in a dream. It was Emmett's comment that made look at them and realized this was a dream, I wasn't hot. I was just a plain girl that broke not one but two people's heart. Edward was dead because of me, now Jasper would know what I had done and he too would be broken. Esme and Rosalie said I was beautiful, what was wrong with them. Jasper asked me why I felt guilty and when I spoke my voice shocked me. I mean is that really me talking? I looked at them and then cried. I realized I wasn't crying tears, but didn't care. Esme held me. I looked up in time to see Jasper look at me, I felt so guilty for taking his brother and I felt pain because he no longer wanted me. I pushed myself away from Esme and Alice and Emmett took me out into the woods to hunt.

**Rosalie's pov**

I followed Jasper upstairs and into their room. I watched him place some things in a bag.

"So you're just going to leave her?" I asked?

Jasper looked at me.

"Yeah, I caused her enough pain as it is." said Jasper.

"Dammit Jasper, did ever think about how she feels?" I asked?

Jasper sat on the bed and lowered his head.

"I don't have to know, I can feel how she feels." said Jasper

"But did you ask her why she felt that way?" I asked?

Jasper raised his head and looked at me. I could see the pain in his eyes. But I ignored it and walked over to him. I placed my hands on face and made him look at me.

"I want you hear what I am saying, right now Bella is pain because she thinks she's the reason for Edward's death. She feels guilty because we had to kill our brother. Even though I don't think of him as brother after what he just did. He hurt her, Jasper and I'll be damn if you're going to hurt her as well, because if you walk out that door I'll never forgive you and neither will Bella." I said.

I moved away from him and walked out to the door I turned and looked at him.

"You're not the only one hurting here Jasper, Bella needs you and you need her." I said.

I walked out the door. I was sitting in the living room, waiting for the others to return. Right now I wanted Emmett. It was awhile before the others returned. Emmett seemed to be laughing about something.

"Wow Bella that bear had no idea what was coming at him. I mean you pounced on him like a kitten with a new toy." said Emmett with a smile.

I looked at Bella she had changed so much. Her hair now fell in soft brown and light brown waves down her back. Her eyes were red, but they had a slight brown color to them. Her bottom lip was a bit full giving her that pouty look. Her face was more round and she had curves in all the right places. But what shocked me the most was the way she spoke. It was soft and quiet, like a bell ringing in a rainstorm. Alice and I helped her upstairs to shower and change. Alice went to her room and grabbed Bella some clothes. I gave her some of my shampoo and body wash. She turned and entered the bathroom. I left knowing she would want to be alone and all I could think was don't let him hurt her even more.

**Jasper's pov**

I was lying on the bed and thinking about what Rosalie said. I sighed and walked over to the window and looked out. I was thinking about never seeing Bella again, never holding her and telling her that I loved her. I heard them come back. I still had a chose to make. But first I needed to talk to Bella. I heard Emmett's loud voice talking about Bella's first kill. Leave it to her to catch a bear her first time out. Here I was sitting in the room and thinking of leaving her, when I should have been with her hunting. I sighed and I paced my room. I heard the girls getting Bella ready to shower. I figured that would be a good time to talk to her. I was stopped my Alice.

"Wait until she's done cleaning, she's been through a lot and she needs time to think." said Alice.

I nodded when I saw Alice go into a dazed like trance. I knew she was having a vision. When she was done she raced off to Rosalie leaving me confused. I walked back the room, hoping it would still be our room.

**Bella's pov**

I ran through the woods and it felt good. I could smell everything. That was when I smelt it. It was a bear. I followed the smell and came upon a bear drinking from a stream. I hide behind some trees and watched it. I felt Emmett come up beside me and smile.

"Thinking about wrestling a bear you first time?" he asked.

I looked at him and nodded. He gave a low chuckle and stepped back to watch me. I moved quickly and swiftly and pounced upon the bears back. The bear gave a roar and I hung on as he thrashed about. The tried to toss me off, I jumped off his back and smirked as I ran towards him and tackled it to the ground. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed until I heard a pop. I quickly sank my teeth into his neck and drank. It was good, but I smelt something else, I looked up from the bear and ran towards the smell. I felt Emmett run with me. I was standing at a clearing that elk and deer standing around. I licked my lips and pounced on the first deer I saw. I made quick work of it before drinking its blood. I drank two more deer and an elk before I was full. I lay on the ground and waited for the others. Emmett had gone off to find him some food. I felt Alice approaching and she sat beside me.

"How are you feeling right now?" asked Alice?

"Full and content I guess." I said.

Alice looked at me for a minute.

"I mean how do you feel after everything has happened?" she asked?

I turned so I was looking at her. She had a worried look on her face and I wanted her to feel at ease.

"I'm just worried about how Jasper's going to react, I mean will he still want me, I feel bad about I did. I should been more tough." I said.

Alice lay beside me and closed her eyes. She began to hum a song. I closed my eyes and listened. I was busy listening when I felt Emmett and Esme coming towards us. I got and pulled Alice with me. We headed back to the house. I was still waiting for them to tell me to leave. We made it back to the house as Emmett was describing my ability to take down a bear. I let Alice and Rosalie help upstairs. Once in the bathroom, I slid down the door and dry sobbed. My thoughts went to Charlie, Renée and Phil, I wondered if they missed me? I got up and quickly stripped what clothes I had on, that was I felt. I raced to the toilet and threw up all the blood I drank. I did this until I had nothing left in me. I sighed and placed my head in my hands. Once I felt better I stood up and turned on the water. I scrubbed making sure I got his touch and his smell off me. I kept scrubbing, but no matter how hard I scrubbed it wouldn't go away. I was soon on the floor of the tub dry sobbing again. That was when I heard a knock and someone enter. It was Rosalie, she pulled me and sat on the toilet and handed me a towel. I stood and wrapped myself with it. She pulled me into a hug.

"I know how feel right now, you tried so hard to get his smell and his touch off you, but no matter how hard you try it will not go away. " she said.

I just let her hug me. I finally pulled away and went into her and Emmett's room and pulled on the undergarments, then the blue yoga pants with a black stripe, a blue hello kitty shirt and my black converse. I made my way to Jasper's room. I saw him sitting on the bed. I made my way over to him. I sat down but not too close to him.

"Jasper, I know you don't want me anymore, after all that has happened. I'll move my stuff into Alice's room and I won't bother you anymore. I'm sorry for not fighting him off and letting him do that to me." I said.

I stood up and was ready to move my stuff, when Jasper grabbed my hand and turned me to him.

"Please don't go." he said.

I turned and looked at him.

**Okay sorry if took awhile to put this up, I wanted to put it up yesterday, but I wasn't feeling so good. Anyway hope you like enough to review. Oh yeah I'm going to be editing the other chapters, fix any spelling mistakes and other errors. Anyway Thanks for reading. I wrote this chapter while listening to Coheed and Cambria Blood Red Summer. That's another awesome band and an awesome song.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know it's been awhile since I last updated. I couldn't think of what to do next, not only that but I accidently deleted my story and had to repost it. ~sigh~ I would like to apologize to those that had me on story alert, favorite story and other things. Anyway I want to thank those that left reviews. I did go back and fix things that were wrong with the chapters, hopefully I fixed everything**

**Jasper's pov**

I waited for Bella to come to my room. Once she entered she came and sat down beside me. What she said next shocked me. I didn't want her to go. I wanted her in my arms. Just before she left I said.

"Don't leave me, I don't know what I would do if I lose you." I said.

Bella turned and looked at me with such sadness in her eyes.

"How could you want someone like me, I damaged beyond repair and I don't think I want you touching me? You shouldn't want to touch me. You should want to be as far away from me as you can get." She said.

I looked at her. How could she say a thing like that, I love her more than anything. If I hadn't killed the bastard I would be beating him every day until I forgave him. That would be a cold day in hell. I walked towards her, as I did she backed up and away from. I backed her into a corner and that was when she slid down the wall and onto the floor. I watched her wrap her arms around her legs and hide her face behind her hair. I was pissed. I wish I could make this all go away, I wish that I had never left or maybe had someone stay with her. I knelt in front of her. I was going to let her know exactly how I felt. For whatever reason I couldn't feel what she was feeling that had me worried a bit, but I wanted her to know how I felt.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you no matter what, I will be there for you when you need me. I don't care if it takes century for you to trust me enough to touch you again. I'm never going to leave you and I love you. If I could I would make you forget everything and take away all your pain. I can only do so much, but I will not leave, you can push me away all you want, but I'm not leaving you. "I said.

I wanted to pull her into my arms and hold her. I wanted to kiss every inch of her and while saying I love you. She raised her head and looked at me. I was still wondering why her eyes held a little brown in them. I was about to reach out and push her hair out of her face, when she screamed in pain. That was when I heard it, her heartbeat. It was slow, really slow; it was like a whisper that you could only hear if you were silent enough. I heard my door open and Alice and Carlisle rushed in. Alice moved me out of the way and we watched as Carlisle tried to exam her. She wasn't cooperating. He finally got her quiet and gasped when saw her stomach. By that time, Rosalie, Emmett and Esme had entered my room. They all had gasped at what they saw. Alice moved to go see and I followed. All I could think was how.

**Tanya's pov**

After my fun time with Jacob, I enter the room on the left. There he was tied to a chair and gagged. I laughed.

"Bet you would like to know all the things that happened to you precious Bella. I'm sure you would be angry and maybe want some revenge on me and someone else." I said.

I watched him look at me with hate in his eye. That only made me laugh, I walked over to him and sat in his lap. He tied to move away. I could tell the chains were eating away at his wrist; they had been dipped in venom.

"Am I too late for the show?" asked a voice?

I smiled and motion for her to come closer. I gave her a quick kiss before moving away from him. I grabbed the tape that was in her hands. I moved towards the TV and VCR and put the tape in. I pressed play and went and sat on her lap, she wrapped her arms around me as Bella screams filled the TV. I could hear him struggling against the chains and it made me laugh. I felt her kiss my neck and her hands move down and under my shirt. I moaned and we moved to the bed, but before she pushed me on the bed I moved to him and kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Who would have though the sounds of Bella would make us horny and want to fuck. I bet you would like to see it, but I want you to watch this movie and listen to everything. By the way the drugs that are in you won't wear off for a long time and then I'll decide what to do with you." I said.

I moved towards the bed and climbed on top of her. She moaned as the sounds of Bella bones breaking. I pushed her shirt up and saw she wore no bra. I smirked and took one of her nipples in my mouth and sucked. I glanced out the corner of my eyes and saw him trying to break the chains that were holding him. I laughed.

**Bella's pov**

I was on my way out when he asked me to stop. I couldn't stand knowing that he wanted me after all this. Didn't he understand that even though I was still a Vampire, I was still broken and damaged? What was wrong with him? I had to leave and make him forget about me and this whole thing. I hated that I loved him and wanted him to touch me and make this all go away. But the thought made me think he blames me for everything. He asked me to stay, he wanted me to stay. I wanted to hit him until he understood. I told him what was on my mind, well not all of it. The look in his eye as he walked towards me made me back up. I soon hit the wall and slid down to the floor. That was when he told me he stilled loved me. He was so frustrating, that it was driving me insane. I was concerting so hard on keeping him from feeling my emotions. I was going to tell him how I really felt, that this was my entire fault, but then I felt the pain in my stomach. So I screamed. That was when Carlisle entered and tried to exam me, I didn't want him to touch me and find out. But in the end he won. When he saw my stomach he gasped, along with everyone else.

"But how, I mean she is a Vampire?" asked Rosalie?

"Look at her eyes, and then everyone be quiet and you'll hear heartbeat." said Jasper.

They got quiet then they heard it, I felt it, a faint beating in my chest. I screamed in pain again. The pain just kept coming and until I felt dizzy. That was when Jasper picked me up and laid me on the bed. I was breath hard and the pain came again and again. It felt like something was trying to break me apart from the inside. Soon the pain stopped and placed my hands on my stomach and felt slight movement and quickly moved my hand away. It couldn't be possible could it? I mean I was a vampire. How could this happened, wait I know how this happened. I screamed and soon I blacked out. As I floated in the darkness I heard voices.

~**Bella's dream**~

"Soon we'll be out and get to meet her." said the voice.

"But what if she doesn't want us." said the other voice.

"Who are you guys and want do you want?" I asked?

"She can hear us" said the first voice.

"Well good because I'm hungry." said the second voice.

"What's going on?" I asked?

"You'll soon know, but can you maybe wake up and feed us and we'll try to stop hurting you so much." said the second voice.

With that I felt like I was tossed back into reality. I moaned opened my eyes. They all stood around me. At that moment I knew that I was right and now they all knew, but I don't think I could say it out loud. So I just said what was on my mind.

"I'm feeling hungry." I said.

I saw Jasper stand and exit the room, he was soon back with a sandwich and some juice. I smiled at him and quickly ate. But for some reason I wanted more.

"I'm still hungry, and I kind of want to be alone." I said.

They all nodded and left. Soon Jasper came back with a plate full of food. My mouth water and began to eat. Jasper walked to the door. I stopped Eating.

"Wait Jasper, I want you stay." I said.

I saw the smile on Jasper's face and he came and sat next to me and held me as I ate.

Once I was done I looked at him.

"I'm pregnant aren't I?" I asked?

Jasper nodded his head.

"I heard them, when I blacked out. Jasper I'm not sure I can do this, what if they look like him? What if I'm bad at this? What if…"

Before I could finish he kissed me. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Whatever you want to do I'm with you, as far the baby is concerned, there is a chance that it will look like me." Jasper said.

"I think it's more than one and I think I want them. I'm just not sure." I said.

As soon as I said that Rosalie threw open the door.

"Don't you dare do what I think you are thinking you will have these babies." she said with venom in her voice.

**Okay it's been awhile and I know this is short, but I have a lot going on and some things that happened. But I will try to get out the next chapter as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy and will review, because reviews make me smile and feel all warm and fuzzy. Oh yeah chocolate shaped Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Bella shaped candy for all that review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay here the next chapter in this story. I hope you like it. I shall try to update at least once a day, unless something happens. I hope you enjoy. Thanks to all that left me a review. **

**Rosalie's pov**

I heard everything that was said and what she said pissed me off. There was no way in hell I was letting her get rid of those babies. If she didn't want them, then I would take them. Me and Emmett could raise them. We could take them away. But before I could do that I had to make sure she was going to get rid of them. So I throw open the door and walked in. I let her know how I felt.

"Rosalie, now is not the time for all this." said Jasper

Jasper got up and stood in front of me. I glared at him. What did he mean by now is not the time. When would be a good time?

"When would that be, after she gotten rid of the babies, because I'll never forgive her if she does." I said.

I looked past Jasper and at Bella. How could she want to get rid of them? I mean she knows how bad I want to have kids. I just looked at her and I could see the pain and hurt in her eyes. But didn't care, I mean she did take away my brother. So it would only be fair if she had these kids. Besides I would make a better mother then her anyway. I saw the pain in Bella's eye turn to anger; it was like she could read my mind.

"I have no intentions of killing my babies, or giving them away. I love these babies, now if you will please leave, I would like to talk to Jasper." said Bella.

I looked at Bella once more before leaving. I ran into Emmett in the hallway.

**Emmett's pov**

I heard everything that went on and I was shocked and a bit pissed. I mean how could she? I thought she was getting along with Bella.

"I can't believe you just said that. I mean I thought you liked her now?" said Emmett

Rosalie looked down at the ground.

"You know I defended you when everyone called you a shallow Bitch, but this just proves it. I'm starting to think that if you are so unhappy with yourself, then maybe you're not happy with me. Besides Bella been through hell and back, Edward raped and tortured her and for your own selfish reason you want her to keep those babies. Well I hope you're happy, because right now Bella needs us and you only care about you." I said.

I walked away and went downstairs and out the door. I had to go hunt. I managed to find three grizzly bears and took them down quickly. I drained them and sat down on the ground. I hated that Bella was hurt and that there was nothing I could do to help. If she was going to keep these babies, then would need me to help her out. I smiled and headed back to the house.

**Tanya's pov**

I ran my hands up and down her chest and smiled. I knew the video had been playing for over two hours and I swear I heard him dry sob. I pushed myself off the bed and went and stood in front of him.

"What do you think Victoria; you think Edward has had enough?" I asked?

Victoria came and stood behind me; she wrapped her arms around me and kissed my neck.

"I think so, but I still want to have a bit of fun with him and send the tape to her. I mean I want to torture her some more." said Victoria.

I smiled and moved away from her. I stopped the tape and Victoria went and got the video camera. She sat it up and I walked over to Edward. I straddled his lap and removed the gag. Before he could scream I kissed him. I heard Victoria moan. She came and stood behind him and rubbed his arms and bent down to kiss his neck.

"By the way Edward rumor has it Jasper knocked up your ex girlfriend, or could have been the clone we made of you, either way she no longer yours. " Victoria said.

I chuckled and pushed up his shirt and kissed his chest. I heard him growl and fight against the chains, I could tell the drug was wearing off. Oh well I would have to drug him so more and have my way with him. I climbed off him and went to get the needle and the drug.

"Come anywhere near me with that and I swear you'll regret it." said Edward.

I laughed and plunged the needle into him. He hissed in pain. I love these needles; they were coated with a special acid, one that melts even the toughest of skins. Once the drug was in him he calmed down a bit. I grabbed the video camera and taped. Victoria was grind on Edwards lap and his body was responding. I made sure to zoom in on his hard on. Victoria ripped his shirt off and giggled as she did it. She licked and kissed all over his chest and he growled.

**Bella's pov**

After the whole thing with Rosalie I was exhausted. I curled up to Jasper and closed my eyes. But I couldn't sleep. I felt a sharp pain and I cried out. The pain was becoming sharper and intense. I screamed and Carlisle rushed in. He lifted my shirt and saw that I had slight bruising on my stomach. He checked my pulse and heart beat, it was still extremely slow.

"It seems that there is not much room, so the baby is trying to get comfortable." said Carlisle.

He lowered my shirt and I noticed I had got bigger in the last 6 hours. I cried out as the pain ripped through my body, I once again blacked out and I heard the voices.

"Mommy there more than two of us in here, there is three of us." said the first voice.

"Only she might not make it, there's not enough room in here, we try to move so she can breath, but it's not enough room." said the second voice.

"Mommy" said a weak voice.

"What can I do to help, I'll do anything." I said.

"We need more room and food." said the first voice.

"I'll see what I can do, I love you all." I said.

With that I was tossed back into reality and tears were running down my face.

**Jasper's pov**

I rubbed my hand over her belly. The moment her eyes open I saw her tears.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked?

My hand went to wipe away the tears.

"I heard them again, only there are three and one might not make it." Bella said.

I looked at her and frowned.

"What do you mean you heard them? Can you talk to them?" I asked?

"Only when I black out from the pain, but yeah they need more room." she said.

I sat up and quickly left the room. I came back with Carlisle and Bella explained to him what was going on. Before she could finish she cried out in pain. Carlisle checked her stomach and saw that she was in fact getting bigger and the bruises were becoming darker. I could he was confused by all this.

"What's the matter?" I asked?

"I don't understand how her body is bruising like this, I mean it's like her body rejected a major part of the change to stop her body from killing the babies. I think she's more human than Vampire." said Carlisle.

I stared down at her. She was trying not to scream out in pain and I knew that we had to do something quick. I went and sat down by her and ran my hand through her hair as she winced in pain. I sent calming waves to her and that seemed to calm her a bit.

"It seems she's about 4 months pregnant, I give her another two days at the most before we can deliver these babies. Bella do you think you can hold out until then?" Carlisle asked?

Bella nodded and closed her eyes. Her breathing became shallow and I panicked. I was about to shake her, when her hand moved to her stomach and rubbed it. She started humming. I smiled and laid my head on belly and hummed along with her. She stopped humming and she screamed in pain and whispered that she was slowly dying.

**Carlisle's pov**

I was in my study reading, when Jasper entered and said what I was dreading, one of the babies were dying. I quickly ran to their room and there she was crying in pain. I quickly ran back to my study and gathered everything I needed. I ran back to the room and hooked her up to an IV and then a heart machine. Although it wasn't really needed, I ran test on her could make out the sounds of three heartbeats, only was weak. I needed to think of something quick. I paced the room, until I had an idea. I ran to our basement and opened the pantry there were bags of blood I stored there for emergencies. I grabbed some and headed back upstairs. Bella's stomach had gotten bigger and she was screaming. I could see the baby's body parts pushing against her stomach. I poured the blood into a cup and handed it to her. She looked at me like I was crazy. I sighed.

"Bella this might help her. We have to try." I said.

She grabbed the cup and took a small sip and quickly swallowed. She made a face before taking another sip.

"Try to drink as much as you can, I'll be back later to check on you." I said.

I left the room and I bumped into Rosalie.

"I heard what happened and I think you need to stay away from her for now." I said.

Rosalie just looked towards the room. I sighed.

"If you are going to go in there, don't cause her anymore stress, she's in a bad situation right now." I said.

Rosalie looked at me.

"What's wrong with her?" Rosalie asked?

"She might lose one of the babies." I said.

I could see the anger and pain in her eyes. I took one last look and went back to my study.

**Rosalie's pov**

I was on my way to go check on Bella. I didn't care what anyone said. I was going to make sure those babies lived, I care more about the babies than for Bella, don't get me wrong I love her, but I would give anything to raise those babies. With those thoughts, I knew Emmett was right. I had become so consumed with what I wanted that I didn't care about Bella health. I sighed, I didn't want this end badly, I wanted Bella to live, but still there was that one chance she wouldn't and then I would get to raise those babies, I Knew Jasper wouldn't. But for now I would push that out of mind and concentrate on her health. I bumped into Carlisle and he told that she might lose one of them. I was angry at Bella for not being strong enough and pain for the one we might lose. I ignored the rest of what he said and went into the room. I saw Jasper with his hands on stomach.

"Is it true that she might lose one of the babies?" I asked with a bit of anger.

Jasper glared at me. I ignored him and looked at Bella. I saw that she was drinking something and I grabbed the cup away and sniffed it. It smelt like blood so I gave it back to her.

"Do you need anything?" I asked?

She nodded.

"I have to go to the bathroom." she said.

Jasper sat up and went to pick her up. But I bet him to it. She was in my arms and I carried her to the bathroom. I helped her as much as she would let me, when she was done I carried her back to the bed. She went back to drinking from the cup.

**Tanya's pov**

Edward was moaning loudly as I rode him. I slammed down on him as hard and fast as I could. Victoria was taping. I could tell she was getting turned on by all this. One last pound and I came all over him just as he came into me.

"See I told you Vampires were better, than humans." I said.

Victoria stopped the camera and walked over to us and kissed me. I deepened the kiss and I could Edward getting hard inside me. I pushed Victoria away and got up off Edward.

"Someone was getting excited again, but we need a shower." I said with a smile.

I headed to the shower and Victoria followed me.

**Edward's pov**

These chains were eating into my wrist, I was tied of struggling. I gave in and gave them what they wanted. I hoped that Bella could forgive me. I was stupid for go out to hunt alone. That was when they ambushed me, Laurent and 6 newborns. They dragged me back to Forks in pieces. Once there they inserted a needle into each piece of me, before I was allowed to fuse back together. That was when I first saw her. She walked towards me and shoved a needle into me. I hissed in pain as I felt something eat away at my skin, soon I felt tired and sluggish. Next thing I know I was tied to a chair, and now this. I felt dirty and ashamed. I should have never left her, now she's with Jasper of all people. My Bella was with my brother. That was not acceptable. Once I was free, I would get her back, and if she was pregnant then Jasper could keep the kids and I would have my Bella back.

**Okay that ends this chapter. Don't forget to review. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, but I will write a sequel to it. If you have any idea that you want in this story or names for the babies let me know and I'll try to include it in the chapters along with the name of person who gave me the idea. So don't forget to review and I'll try to update later on today. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay I for to say that I don't own Twilight in my last two chapters so here we go**

**I don't own Twilight**

**I don't own Twilight**

**Me: Hey guess what I don't own freaking Twilight, why because Stephenie Meyer won't share. I mean come on she can keep the money I just want Jasper and Emmett and maybe Bella and Alice or yeah and Emmet's jeep. Is that too much to ask?**

**Stephenie Meyer: Yes that's too much to ask and no I'm not sharing any of them, they're mine I tell you mine. ~insert evil laughter~ **

**Me: ~sigh~ Oh well…I can at least own them in my little world.**

**Stephenie Meyer: Umm…no, because they belong in my world. **

**Me: ~sigh~ I guess all I have now are the books and my poster ~runs away before Stephenie Meyer can take them away from her~**

**Sorry for not updating. I've been busy looking for a school to attend and also looking for a job. Not only that but I've been stuck and not sure where to take this story.**

**Emmett's pov**

I was worried about Bella. Carlisle had told everyone what was going on. I wanted so bad to comfort Bella, but what could I do. Then that's when I got my bright idea. I turned to Alice and Esme and told them what I came up with. They nodded and we went straight to work. I empty out the spare bed room. I boxed up all the clothes Alice had stored and carried them down the stairs. Alice had rented a u-haul truck. I told her we might need two, yeah Alice didn't find that funny. I was still a bit sore from the punch she gave me. For a pixie she sure can pack a punch. Once the room was cleaned out and Alice had take all the stuff to local homeless shelters Esme and I went shopping. I meet up with Alice and we shopped for hours. 6 hours later and 150 bags and lots of big items later we head home. We carried all the stuff upstairs and we went to work.

"Does anyone know what she's naming the babies?" I asked?

We all looked at each other. That was when Rosalie entered and looked around. I could tell she was mad we didn't include her. But to tell you the truth I was a little pissed at how she was acting. I mean I love the girl, but right now I wanted nothing to do with her.

"Just to answer your question, no she hasn't picked out a name yet. She and Jasper are doing that now, and I can't believe you guys didn't include me." she said.

Alice stopped painting and looked at her.

"After what you said to Bella and how you treat her, it's a wonder she wants you around. We all know why you are being nice to her, but if something should happened, then Jasper and the family will raise the kids, not just you." Alice said.

With that Alice went back to painting and we all went back to doing what we were doing before. I heard Rosalie leave. I stood up and went after her. I found her in our room sitting on the bed. She was staring out the window. I could hear Bella screaming out in pain. I went and stood by Rosalie and pulled her to me.

"Look I know how much you want to have a baby, but you can't keep acting like this. Do you not care about the pain she is going through? Or that if she does die how much it will affect Jasper and the rest of us?" I turned her to me and I could see that she was in pain also.

"I want to, but there is still that part of me that wants to have a baby at no cost." said Rosalie.

I stood there and looked at her. I knew how she felt. A part of me wanted a child also. Someone I could play video games with and take them hunting and what not. But deep down I knew that it wouldn't be safe.

"Look I know how you feel, I want to have kids also, but I'm not sure how safe it would be having one." I said.

She sighed and sat on the bed and she soon began to dry sob. I sat with her and held her. In the room two doors down I could hear Bella screaming in pain.

**Jasper's pov**

I tried so hard to help ease the pain, but I could very little. I just kept telling her soon. I was busy trying to calm her down when she let out a blood curdling scream. I sat on the bed and that's when I saw the blood. I panicked and called Carlisle into the room. He came and ushered me out. I sat down on the floor and rocked back and forth. Emmet and Rosalie came out and asked what was going on. I glared at Rosalie and explained what happened. Alice came and pulled in for a hug. We sat around and waited.

"Jasper nothing going to happen she will be okay." said Alice.

I looked at Alice and nodded. I guess my pacing was getting to her. But I couldn't help it. I was feeling every bit of pain that Bella was feeling plus what the other were feeling.

"I need to take a walk; I'll be back in a bit." I said.

They watched me leave. I made my way to the woods and walked until I was at the waterfall. I found the path that lead to the inside if the cave and I sat down and dry sobbed. I was feeling so lost. I didn't know what to do.

**Emmet's pov**

After my talk with Rosalie we heard Jasper calling for Carlisle. I could hear the fear in his voice as he called. Me and Rosalie both left our room and found Jasper sitting on the floor. He stood when he saw us and glared at Rosalie as he explained what happened. I sighed and we all sat and waited, well Jasper paced back and forth. This was not going well. I looked over at Rosalie and I saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes. I looked away and that was when Jasper decided to go take a walk. I walked up behind Rosalie and hugged her.

"What are you thinking about? I asked?

She leaned into me.

"That everything will work out." she said.

I smiled as I kissed the top of her head.

Carlisle came out and told us that she was doing okay now and that it wouldn't be to long before the babies would be born. I went to go find Jasper and let him know what was going on. Alice went back to painting the room and Rosalie went to help. I found Jasper sitting in the cave under the waterfall.

"She going to be okay, Carlisle said she would be going into labor soon." I said.

Jasper looked at me.

"What if I can't do this? What if I screw this all up?" Jasper asked?

I sat by him.

"Look don't worry, you'll be an awesome dad and plus you have Esme and everyone else to help you out." I said.

Jasper looked at me and nodded. We both got up and headed back to the house.

**I know that this was a short chapter. But I wanted to put up something, because I felt bad for making you guys wait so long. I'll try to write out chapter 17 later on tonight or tomorrow. Don't forget to hit the review button and leave me a comment. Once again sorry for the long wait.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay once again I don't own Twilight. Now there are some questions people have asked me so I shall answer them to clear up any confusing that you guys may have.**

Okay for those of you confused about the whole Jacob tie to a chair thing, he's not. I guess I forgot to mention that he left afterward. That's what happens when you think faster than you type, No I didn't abandon the story; I was just having a hard time trying to figure where I was taking this story next. The story takes place after he left her. As for how Edward got captured I'll save that for when he finally is released and able to see his family again, well he's not really able to leave Victoria and Tanya. Oh you'll just have to wait for that chapter. Hopefully this helps with the confusing and if you have any other questions just ask. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, I was thinking like maybe 6 more I'm not sure, now on to the story.

**Edward's Pov**

I was watching the video again for the 12th time. They seemed to get a kick out of watching my face. The tape was turned off and Tanya faced me and smiled.

"Now Edward I have a bit of information for you." she said.

She ran her finger down my face and leaned in to kiss me. I turned my head and she laughed.

"Oh well, I guess I can tell you anyway. Word has it Bella is about to give birth to three little babies and can you guess who the father is?" Tanya asked?

I looked at her and growled. Tanya laughed and that pissed me off even more.

"Ah what's a matter Edward mad because your brother is fucking your girl, only she not yours anymore. She's Jaspers and she having his babies." said Tanya.

I felt her run her nails down my chest. All I wanted was to get back to Bella and tell her how sorry I was for leaving her. She needed to know that I would always be there for her and I would take care of her and those kids. Jasper could go fuck himself. I wouldn't be surprised if he set this hold thing up. I smelt Victoria enter the room.

"I see he's still not ready?" asked Victoria coming up behind me.

She laid her head on my shoulder and licked my ear lobe. I shivered. I had to come up with a plan that would make them let me go. I wanted to get to Bella and save her from Jasper. I smiled.

"Someone happy, I bet they want to play." said Victoria.

I felt Tanya kiss my neck and pull on my nipple. I let out a moan.

"Yes someone does want to play." said Tanya.

I finally spoke and I smiled as I said these words.

"Oh yeah I'm ready to play and I want fuck you hard enough to make you scream my name." My voice was hoarse from not talking and drinking.

**Bella's Pov**

This pain was intense, if I had enough strength when this was over, I'm going hurt Jasper. This was his entire fault. He just had to be all sexy like with those topaz eyes and that unruly blonde hair. Not to mention that smile and those lips. Damn him and all his sexiness. Another wave of pain ripped through me and I let out a scream. I felt something wet leak from in between my legs and panicked. I called for Carlisle and he enter the room.

"I...I...think its time." I said.

Carlisle nodded and went into doctor mode. He moved my legs into position and moved the sheet up and exam me. He hooked me up to machines to monitor my heart, the babies hearts and our breathing.

"Okay Bella It's time for you to start pushing. I need you take a deep breath and push."

I took a deep breath and pushed. I felt so tired like I wanted to go to sleep. But I couldn't I just kept pushing and breathing. I stopped pushing.

"Come on Bella I need you to keep pushing. I almost see the head of the first one." said Carlisle.

"Can't I'm too tired and I just want to sleep." I said.

"You can sleep after we get these babies out of you." he said.

I nodded my head. But then I felt this wave of calmness wash over and I closed my eyes. I heard Carlisle yelling, he was telling me to wake up and breathe. I kept thinking to myself, I was breathing just taking a break. I felt him shake me. I tried to open my eyes.

**Carlisle pov**

I was in my office getting the birth certificates ready, when I heard her call out for me. I ran as quick as I could and found her panting and noticed a wet spot. That was when she told me it was time. I went straight to work. Once she was hooked up and in position I had her push. She was doing well; I could almost see the head of the first baby. That was when It all started to happened. She said she was tired and wanted to sleep. I knew that couldn't be a good sign. I tried to keep her awake, but she closed her eyes and that was when her heart rate started dropping. I yelled for Esme and Alice. They came quick.

"Esme I need you to go to my room and get my surgical kit. Alice I need towels, blankets and lots water." I said.

They both looked at me as if I had grown an extra head.

"Bella is dying and I need that stuff if you want her and these babies to live." I said.

They both took off and gathered the things I need, I turned back to Bella and saw she was having trouble breathing.

"Hang in there Bella. You have to." I said.

**Jasper's Pov**

Me and Emmett made are way back to the house. I could tell something was wrong. I saw Alice rush by me. She muttered that Bella and the babies were in trouble. I Raced upstairs and tour room. I was about to enter when Esme raced by me and closed the door. I reached to open the door when Rosalie stopped me. Alice pushed past us and into the room. She closed the door, but not before I heard Carlisle say that Bella was not breathing and that her heart rate was dropping to 20. I banged on the door. Alice opened it and came out. She pushed me towards the stairs.

"I need your help, follow me." she said.

I followed her down the stairs into the kitchen. She grabbed a glass and a poured some blood into it.

"Drink this, plus three more and Carlisle will let you in." said Alice.

I nodded and drank the glasses she sat before me. While I drank she explained everything that was happening.

"Carlisle thinks that if you are in the room, it might help Bella." she said.

I downed the last glass and looked at her.

"How bad is she?" I asked?

Alice looked at me and sighed.

"It's bad, she stopped breathing and the babies seem to be in distressed. Carlisle is going to delivery them with a c-section then inject her with venom to complete the change." said Alice.

"If I lose her, I don't know what I'll do. I mean I love that girl. She what's keeps me from going insane most of the time." I said.

I saw Alice's face fall a bit.

"Alice, I still love you, you rescued me when I was at the lowest point in my life and for that I thank you. You will always have a small part of my heart." I said.

I went and gave her a hug before we headed upstairs. I made my way to the room and opened the door. I saw blood and I realized why Alice had me drink the animal blood. I went to Bella and grabbed her hand. I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Bella Darlin, you have to come back to me. I Love and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I said.

Esme raise an eyebrow at me.

"I don't think now is an appropriate time to ask her to marry you. For one she can't hear you and for two we're in the middle of delivering your kids." said Esme wiping Bella forehead with a damp cloth.

That was when I heard it, the cry of a baby. I looked at Carlisle while he handed the baby to Alice. He then went back to work.

**Edward's Pov**

I was naked and tied to a bed. Tanya was licking me and kissing me in random place. Victoria was above and my tongue was going to work. Victoria was moaning and saying my name over and over again. I felt Tanya's tongue lick my shaft before taking me in her mouth. I moaned.

"Edward that feels so good, oh yeah…" moaned Tanya.

I worked my tongue faster and soon Tanya came and her juices flowed into my mouth. Tanya moved down to my mouth and kissed me.

"I think I like this Edward better than the other Edward." said Victoria.

She was tracing my nipples with her finger. I hissed as she did that. Tanya was mouth was to full to answer.

"Oh yeah...that's right suck my cock, fuck yeah this feels good." I said.

I felt myself ready to cum. I bucked my hips and felt myself release into her mouth. I watched as she licked me clean. They both laid on my chest. I smiled.

**Bella's Pov**

It was dark and I was cold. Something didn't feel right. I felt light as if I could float on a cloud. I searched the darkness for my kid's voices, but I heard nothing. I started to panic. I wanted out of this place and to see my kids. I tried fighting my way through the darkness and it seemed to just go on forever. That was when I felt it. A fire spreading through me, it didn't hurt too badly, but the pain was still there. Soon I felt warm, like I was in a bath. I was happy.

**Okay that ends this chapter. I shall type up the next and hopefully have it up by the end of this week or next week. Now if you have a any suggestions for the names let me, I already have one named picked out I just need two boy names. Don't forget to hit the nifty review button and let me know what you think so far. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay I just realized that in the first chapter, I kinda messed up the part where Jasper attacks, Bella. I said Emmett did, that was due to the debate me and a friend had about which was hotter Emmett or his Jeep. I mean Emmett is hot, but I would love to own his jeep. Sorry for the mix up and what not. I did get a few suggestions for the naming the babies and so I want to thank AriesFireQN, acw1,Lunar eclipse, RiRi M for the names they suggested. I shall be using them, because they were awesome names. Now on to the story.**

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

Evanescence

**Edward's pov**

I woke up and found both girls lying on my chest. I heard Tanya let out a purr and her hands moved slowly over my chest. I smiled at them. Victoria sat up and kissed Tanya. I felt myself growing hard. Victoria was kissing my chest when Tanya's cell phone rang. She got up and answered it. Victoria stopped and went to go stand behind her. She placed her head on her shoulder. Once done with the phone they turned to me and untied my hands. I rubbed my wrist and smirked at them.

"So ladies what do you have planned for me?" I asked?

They both smiled at me.

"Well me and Tanya are going shopping and we want you to come as well." said Victoria.

Tanya tossed me some clothes and they both left to change. I pulled on the dark blue jeans and a grey shirt. I located socks and shoes and quickly put them on. Tanya entered and was wearing a short light green skirt and a tight pink shirt that showed her belly. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail. Victoria stood next to her wearing a light pink skirt and a green tight shirt that also showed her belly. She left her hair lose and flown around her shoulder. It reminded me of how Bella would hide behind her hair when she stared at me. I missed her so much.

"So let's go and get some clothes for lover boy here and maybe some other stuff to use when we get back." said Tanya.

"Oh I like how that sounds and I can't wait." said Victoria.

We headed out the house and towards the car. I was happy to be free and was hoping to maybe see Alice or Rosalie.

**Bella's Pov**

I felt like I was drifting on a warm fluffy soft cloud. Wait are clouds warm? Who knows? All I know is that I felt safe and comfy. Then I heard voices saying that I was in trouble. I tried to say, no silly I'm okay, but I couldn't get the words out. I felt like I was choking on water. Wait where the hell did the water come from? It was then I felt like I was being dropped into a lake and couldn't move at all. That was when I felt the pain. It shot through like a bullet on fire. Then I felt nothing. All I saw was darkness and blood. Wait blood, well this couldn't be good.

**Carlisle's pov **

We were rushing around trying to get these babies out of her and stop all the bleeding. Jasper had to leave and I was soon left alone. Once all three babies were out I was about to close the wound I made on her when I saw it a little hand, I reached in and pulled it out. It was fourth one and she wasn't breathing. I quickly went to the door and headed the baby to Esme, who was waiting already. She took the baby and let out a small gasp as I raced back into the room. I quickly closed up the opening and I began to inject the venom into her blood. Once I was done I quickly cleaned up and went to go find Esme and the fourth baby. She wrapped it in a pink blanket and was rocking her. I sighed.

"Esme how are we going to explain…"I was caught off guard when I heard a cry.

Esme turned to me with a smiled.

"Tell them what, that they have another little one to care for." said Esme.

I watched as she placed her next to her siblings. I looked down into the crib and smiled. I couldn't wait for Bella to see her kids. I turned just as Jasper and the others entered the room. Jasper approached the crib and raised a brow.

"Okay when I left there was three kids." said Jasper.

I chuckled.

"It seems one was hiding and for a second I thought we lost her."

I watched the others one by one walk up and pick up a baby. I watched Rosalie and I knew in my heart that she would've been a great mother. I excused myself and went to go make a phone call.

**Jasper's pov**

I made my way into the nursery and saw Esme and Carlisle stand and looking at the babies. I approached the crib and they stepped away. I was shocked at what I saw. Last time I checked I had two boys and one girl. Now I had two boys and two girls. What the hell. I mean I don't mind, but I mean how.

"Okay when I left there was three kids."

Carlisle chuckled.

"It seems one was hiding and for a second I thought we lost her." said Carlisle.

He told me everything that happened. I was glade. I now had 4 perfect little ones. I bent down to pick up the littlest one. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She looked so much like Bella. I watched the other file into the room and pick up a baby.

**I know many people are probably on their way t o my house with pitch forks and torches. I know it's been awhile since I last updated. But I had crazy writers block and plus I was filling out job apps and trying to get registered for school and what not. So things have been crazy and I apologize for the long delay. Now I'm not sure when I'll get this next chapter up, but I'll try not wait so long. I'm also working some others stories, so yeah that might also delay the next chapter of this story. I have like several story ideas running through my head and they won't leave me alone, plus my Muse has passed out from all the energy drinks and late video games, not sure when he'll wake up. Anyway once again I apologize for the long wait and if this chapter is short. So please review they make me happy and Jaspers shall dance naked for you.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and if you have any questions feel free to ask. **

Where's the truth  
For us to use  
Cause all we seem to do is lose  
Who we are and how we've tried  
Are we all the same inside  
It's now or never to decide

Three Days Grace Now or Never

**Bella's pov**

I was on fire just freakin great. I felt the flames spread through me and I was just too tired to care. I just wanted to sleep, Yeah maybe when I get some sleep I'll care. But right now I don't care. I was just about to enter a state of calm when it hit me. I was going through the change again. Leave it to me to have to go through the change again. I was the one person that couldn't get it right the first time. I noticed the silence, wait were my babies. They're usually here talking to me. That was strange; I went in search of them, but with every move pain spread through me. I screamed, screamed because I was tired and mostly because I couldn't find my babies. I wonder how they were doing. I felt something cold against me, it felt like it was holding me down. I struggled and more pain shot through me. I screamed some more. I screamed until my voice gave out and then I felt cold, so cold. It felt like I was on a huge chunk of ice and I wanted off. For the love of whatever that was listening, get me the fuck off this chunk of ice. I felt myself shiver and then I felt nothing. Great just great I froze to death and I didn't get the chance to hear or see my babies. I wonder what they look like. I decided that I was going to see, hold and raise my babies. I would get through this. Then I heard a voice, I smiled. I forced my eyes to open and there he was. Jasper was lying next to me running his hand up and down my arm. My first reaction was to run my hand over my stomach.

"Where are they? I asked?

Jasper stared at me and smiled. He slowly helped me up. I placed my feet on the floor and he led me down the hall. He opened the door and I gasped, the room was painted in two colors, a light blue with a light pink. I noticed 4 cribs and I went to them. I looked into each one and was filled with love. I picked one of the boys and kissed his head. Jasper and the others watched. Little did I know someone else was watching us, well me.

"So whatcha you gonna name them?" asked excited Alice?

I looked to Jasper and he walked over to me. I stared down at the little boy in my arms.

"How about Alexander Isaiah Whitlock?"I asked?

Jasper nodded his head and smiled. I placed Alexander back in his bed and picked up my little girl. I kissed her head and smiled.

You know she looks like you, I mean she has your eyes and your hair color and with those red cheeks I swear she was blushing." said Jasper.

"She was the one that was hiding behind the others." said Carlisle.

"I say we name her Isabel Renee Whitlock." said Jasper as he took her from and kissed her head.

I smiled I already knew that she was going to be a daddy's girl.

"I got dibs on calling her Izzy." said Emmett.

I smiled at Emmett, while Jasper picked up our other son. I looked in his eyes and I swear I could see the mischief he was going to get in. I looked up at Emmett and smiled.

"I want to name this one Joshua Emmett Whitlock." I said.

Jasper looked at me. I just smiled and whispered in his ear why I wanted to name him that. He looked our son and then at Emmett and he smiled.

"Yeah I see what you mean." said Jasper.

Emmett was to happy to care, they named a baby after him and he was jumping for joy.

We couldn't help but laugh at this. We placed Joshua back in his bed and picked up our little girl. She smiled as t us and then she looked over to Alice and glared. We all were shocked at that.

"I think she already knows that you are going to turn her into a mini barbie." said Jasper with a chuckle.

We all laughed as Alice smacked Jasper upside the head. After we all went back and stared at our little girl.

"How about Lovela Jasmine Whitlock." I said.

Jasper nodded and smiled. We placed her back in her bed and that was when we smelt it, someone was here and they were angry. We heard the front door slam open and heard footsteps coming up the stairs. We all turned and what we saw shocked us all. He was back, but how could he, he was dead. I heard a growl as Jasper and Emmett glared at him.

**Okay that ends this and this isn't the last chapter. I know it's taking me awhile to put these chapters, but I have another story running through my head, plus I had to figure out how things were going to play out in this story. I would like to thank LunarEclispe1 for the name Alexander Isaiah, AriesFireQn for the name Izzy and ACW1 for Joshua Emmett. Thanks for the names and you guys rock. So do all my reviewers and those who have stuck with this story you guys rock. So leave reviews they make me smile. Oh yeah Embry, Jared and Jacob are HOT HOT HOT!!! I don't worry Jasper still hot. But after seeing New Moon twice ~once with my friend at midnight and then with my mom. ~ I just could get enough of them. I can't wait to take my other friend to see it. So if anyone has any ideas they what to see in this chapter let me know and I'll find away to include it.**

**Happy Hoildays**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay so I know it's been a long while since I've updated this story. I've been busy with school and a lot of things that have been going on. So I'm sorry for the long wait and hopefully you will be pleased with this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the people involved or the song. I know the wolf pack hasn't been involved in this story, I wanted this to be a Jasper Bella pairing, plus Jasper is hot. I do have another story well I have three stories I'm working on. Oh yeah if you get the chance you should check out this one chicks named blondie134 she has two awesome twilight fics up and they rock. So yeah go check out her stories.**

**Jasper's pov**

We all stood in the defense positions waiting for him to attack. Jasper moved me behind him and that was when all hell broke loose. Bella smacked me in my head and growled. We all turned to look at her and she glared at me.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked?

Bella glared at me, before she could talk he walked over to one of the cribs. Emmett grabbed him and held him up against the wall. Esme and Carlisle both watched with venom tears fall down their eyes.

"No Emmett put Edward down." said Carlisle.

Emmett dropped Edward to his feet. I quickly grabbed him and tossed him to the ground. I was pissed he was here. Edward gave a laugh.

"You're pissed off.?" laughed Edward as he pushed Jasper off him and into one of the cribs.

That was enough to send my angel into a furry. She grabbed Edward and punched him in the stomach.

I watched as she grabbed him and drug him down the stairs and tossed him into the living room. Edward hit the tv and landed on Emmett's Xbox360.

I watched as Emmett stood there with his mouth open and glaring at Bella.

If the situation was so serious I would be laughing now.

Esme went towards Edward and helped him up. I was bit surprised at that.

"What do you want here?" I asked?

Edward looked at me and smiled freaking mind reading jackass.

"Why are you so sure she wouldn't leave you for me, I mean I am her first love?" Edward said.

I watched move in front of Bella and stroke her cheek. His hand froze.

"You bastard you fucking changed her!" said Edward.

Before I could respond three sharp cries were heard and Bella and I raced upstairs.

We saw a flash of red hair and noticed that Isabel was gone. Before anyone could react Bella was out the window and I quickly followed her. We followed as quickly as we could I was concerned for both my baby and Bella. Bella was a newborn after all and then top that off with overprotective mother and that's an equation for some ass kicking.

**Bella's Pov**

That bastard had the balls to push me behind him. I mean what the hell, it's not like I'm a weak little human anymore.

I reached up and smacked Jasper in his head and glared at him. Everyone turned and looked at me like I lost my mind. Okay so maybe I was a little pissed that the bastard that kidnapped me, raped and hurt me was standing there looking pissed off. I guess I should have slapped him. Before I realized it Emmett had pinned Edward to the wall. That bastard was looking at my babies. **~normally I would just recap everything but I'm going to speed this up a little. ~**

After that red haired slut took my precious baby I was beyond pissed. I mean what the hell I just gave birth and completed my transformation I hope I got the whole turning into a vampire thing right this time, because there is no way in hell I was doing it again. I chased after her and along the way I smelt some humans. I found my way heading towards them. I tried to make myself go the other way, only the smell of what was pulsing their veins made me want them even more. I was almost to their campsite, when I realized my baby was gone. I felt myself fall to the ground. What was wrong with me, some chick took my baby and I was going after some freakin humans. I took a deep breath and that was my mistake, it the smell of their blood more desirable and I could hear their hearts beating so softly. If they only knew what was waiting for them. I laughed as I stood, my steps bringing me closer to them. I was no more than 6 feet away from them. Jasper tackled me to the ground. I growled at him. How dare he stop me from catching my pry.

"Bella babe listen to me, you don't want to do that." said Jasper.

I looked into his eyes and the next thing I felt was lust. I reached up and pulled him to me and kissed him. My hands moved around his neck and then I tossed him into a tree.

"Really Jasper?" I asked?"

I walked slowly towards him and smiled. That was when I realized my baby was gone. I picked up the nearest tree and tossed it. With my lucky throwing skills the tree landed on the tents the two campers were using. Jasper grabbed me raced to his house. Once there I noticed Edward was gone. That bastard left again. Well I guess that's what he was good for, leaving when things got intense. I made my way back upstairs and into the baby's room. Rosalie was holding one of the boys. I watched as she rocked him and sang. I move to the empty crib that once held my little girl. I felt my body shake as I dry sobbed. I felt a hand rubbing my back. I looked up it was Jasper, the rest of the family stood in the doorway looking on with a sad expression. Jasper pulled me into a hug.

"We'll get her back and make them pay for taking our little girl." said Jasper.

"Yeah I swear I'll rip off body parts and everything." said Emmett.

**Edward's Pov**

Everything happened so fast. Once Victoria had taken one of the babies then led them into a trap. One that would destroy my family, leave Bella all alone with babies. Then I would comfort her and convince her that she should be with me and leave the babies to stay with Victoria and Tanya. If I'm lucky I might be able to talk her into live with us and then I can have all three girls. I smirked at the thought of having three girls giving me pleasure. What can I say I like what they do to me. I made my way back to the place I share with the two girls. When I got there they had the baby lying on a blanket while they were making out and I grew hard with the images of Bella involved in that kiss. I made my way over to them and stood behind Tanya and grinded my hard on against her. She giggled and we made our way to our room.

"What about the baby?" asked Victoria?

I walked over to the baby and looked down at her. I noticed she looked a lot like Bella. I looked into her eyes and smiled. She was a pretty little thing, I bent down and stroked her cheek, and she turned her face and started to suck on my finger. I smiled and stood up.

"She'll be okay but we are going to have to find her something to suck on later." I said.

The girls laughed and we went back to the room for some fun.

**Okay I'll try to write the next chapter soon. But it might have to wait since I have to study for my Linux Test. Anyway hope you enjoy and like always I'm open for ideas and suggestions. Oh yeah anybody else collect those twilight saga candy boxes? I got the one with the wolf pack on so me and my friend can drool over it. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
